Kai has a girlfriend III
by Kimpisces
Summary: Sequel to "Kai has a girlfriend I & II" Kai's girlfriend...Shanna...has been kidnapped, can Kai figure out how to get her back before she's gone forever? completed sequel up!
1. Default Chapter

_Okay, I realize that my other story "Kai has a girlfriend II" isn't done yet but work with me here, I had a brainstorm after watching a bunch of my favourite movies and well, here it is!_

  


**Kai: Kim does not, at any time, own any of the beyblade characters. She just uses them because she's too lazy to think of her own characters.**

  


_*Glares at Kai*_

  


**Kai: What? It's true!**

  


_*continues to glare*_

  


**Kai: Fine, fine, Kim can think of her own characters if she wanted to but she's not bored enough to, happy?**

  


_Yes!_

  


***Kai shakes his head in a disbelieving manner***

  


_Anyways, on to the story..._

  


Chapter One-Lost!

Kai rolled over and looked at his clock and groaned. It took his brain another minute to register what the appropriate response was to the time, and two minutes later Kai finally got up out of bed.

  
  


Kai grabbed his toothbrush out of his travelling bag and groggily went to the bathroom and began to brush him teeth. Kai was still half asleep when the phone rang. 

  
  


_RING RING RING!_ The phone called insistently and Kai stumbled over to it. "Hello, this is Kai Hiwatari speaking."

  
  


"Thank god I remembered what room you were staying in." April exclaimed from over the phone. "Listen, do you know where Shanna is? We can't find her."

  
  


"Did you check the tree?" Kai asked as he hopped around on one foot, trying to get his pants on.

  
  


"Of course we checked the tree." April replied. "I'm dumb sometimes but I'm not that dumb."

  
  


"Well, I just had to check on that." Kai said. "Now, did you check her room?"

  
  


"KAI! This is not a laughing matter. I can't find Shanna and the last time anyone saw her was last night." April sighed. "I can't wait to find her so I can tell her that you didn't care that she was missing."

  
  


"Okay, okay. I'll be nice. When was the last place anyone saw her?"

  
  


"Over at Tala's place. She was with all of us and we were eating supper. She excused herself and no one's seen her since."

  
  


"Did you see any suspicious people hanging around? Enrique?" 

  
  


"Why Enrique-poo?" April asked, unconsciencously using his nickname. 

  
  


"Because Enrique is a guy that wants every god damn girl in town." Kai replied, trying to find his shoes.

  
  


"Very funny Kai. Seriously."

  
  


"Okay, so I may not be serious about the Enrique thing but the suspicious people thing I am. Was there anyone in the neighbor that no one knew at the time? Anyone visiting someone? Ummm, I don't know."

  
  


"Why would there be? This is a little town Kai."

  
  


"Not as long as I live in it." Kai said simply and checked under his bed.

  
  


"Kai! I want you to come back here this instant!" Lolli's voice came over the phone. 

  
  


A minute later April regained control over the phone. "Sorry about that. I agree with her though, you should come back."

  
  


"I'll try to come back as soon as possible." Kai promised. "But my grandfather is sick and I have to be here for this meeting. We need the representation from the Hiwatari Company or we may lose this branch of the company and with the kind of money it brings in, we can't afford that."

  
  


April sighed. "I understand Kai but your girlfriend is missing. We need you here to help us look for her and deal with everything."

  
  


"April." Kai said softly. "I give you my oath as her boyfriend, that I will come home as soon as this damn meeting is over. Then I will help you look for Shanna and we will find her. I don't know how much that is going to comfort you but that's all I can say."

  
  


"It's okay Kai. Just hurry up with your dumb meeting." April stubbornly insisted. "I gotta go, the police officer just showed up and Max is talking to him."

  
  


Kai laughed. "Good idea, with Max around, the cop just might end up more confused then he need be."

  
  


April laughed too. "See you soon Kai."

  
  


"You can count on it." Kai said as he slipped his shirt on and hung up the phone. Kai leaned against the wall and banged his head. _Where in the hell was Shanna?_

  
  


~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~Å~

Shanna kicked the guy in the groin as hard as she could. The guy doubled over and Shanna stood over him, smiling in triumph. Unfortunately, she forgot about the other guy and he tackled her from behind. Shanna kicked and squirmed but she couldn't get herself out from under him and relucantly stopped wiggling. The guy sighed in relief but didn't move from his spot just in case. 

  
  


"Are you alright Jerry?" The guy on top of her asked the other guy.

  
  


"Yah, fine. But this girl's a bitch. Did we have to get her? Why didn't we get the other one? I'm sure Kai would have wanted the other one back too. I mean, did you see how many phone calls they have in record? There's no way Kai wouldn't have gone for her. I'm also sure that the other one wouldn't have put up such a bloody fight as his girlfriend has so far." Jerry said.

  
  


"Yah, I'm sure of that too but we can't worry about that. We have to concentrate on the task ahead." The guy told Jerry. "We have to get this girl to the safe house and then we have to phone the Hiwatari's and tell them what we did." 

  
  


Jerry nodded and looked at Shanna. Shanna spat at him. Jerry shook his head. "All I'm going to say on this is that you can carry her."

  
  


**{A/N...just to let you all know...I am smart enough to realize that Shanna isn't lost unlike my chapter names has you believe...but I called this chapter "lost" because that's what everyone thinks she is okay...so don't call me dumb because I DO realize that she isn't lost! TY for listening to me go on and on about something there was no reason to talk about... One more thing...SARAH! Don't hurt me! *goes and hides behind Kai* Kai will protect me from the very scary, sharp-nailed Sarah! *looks over Kai's shoulder and sees Sarah sharpening her nails* i hope...}**


	2. chapter two

chapter Two-The Letter

  
  


Shanna wiggled around in her chair, trying to see if any of the ropes were loose enough for her to slide out. No such luck! These guys may not be the most brillant men Shanna had ever seen, but they knew how to tie a good, solid knot.

  


"Would you stop it?" Jerry asked. "I'm trying to write a letter to your boyfriend."

  


Shanna glared and wiggled around somemore, wishing that she wasn't gagged so she could give this guy a piece of her mind.

  


"Just leave her. She isn't getting out of that for a while." Justin, as Shanna found out his name was, told Jerry. "I tied it."

  


Jerry smirked. "Yah, I forgot. The only thing you CAN do is tie knots Justin."

  


Justin turned to stare at Jerry, disbelieving. "I can't believe you'd say something like that!"

  


"Well you got to admit it's true." Jerry replied and tapped the pencil thoughtfully against his chin. "Now, what to say to dear old Mr. Hiwatari."

  


Shanna really wanted to kick Jerry in the groin now! Too bad it hadn't been Jerry that had tried to hold her first instead of Justin. Shanna mentally reminded herself to kick Jerry a couple of times when Kai came and saved her.

  


But then a dreadful came to her mind, what if Kai didn't come and save her?

  


Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ 

  


Kai slid into the black leather chair, pulled up his feet up onto the table and turned his attention to the front of the room. Two tall middle aged men were setting up some diagram or another. Kai's attention subconsciously turned to Shanna and Kai found himself picturing her in different situations, one where she was being help up in a hostage situation, one where she was being kidnapped and put in a trunk. Kai shook these thoughts away, there was no reason for Kai to be thinking of stuff like that. Knowing Shanna, she probably just got sick of people and went for a walk for awhile. She'd be back by the time Kai's limosine arrived at the house tomorrow.

  


"Um, Mr. Hiwatari, there's a letter here for you." The secretary said as she waltzed into the room _**{a/n: yes she's the same secretary that Kai was supposed to fire, don't worry, I'll fire her eventually}**_. 

  


"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Sherrie, I was just thinking about something." Kai said apoligetically. "What can I help you with?"

  


"There's a letter here for you." Sherrie repeated and held out an envelope.

  


"Thank you Sherrie." Kai said politely and took the envelope from her, he took a look at the handwriting on the front and found that he couldn't place it.

  


Kai ripped open the envelope, read the first couple lines and felt his face fall. Enraged Kai stomped out of the room, not caring that the whole board room was staring at him. These people were going to pay!

  



	3. chapter three

Thank you Zoea for reviewing my story and being positive!!!!!!!!!! Yah..though I really didn't mind that person who told me that my story sucked because it wasn't Kai and Rei but still... 

Chapter Three-What happens now?

The note had told him not to go to the police or Shanna would end up hurt. Kai didn't want to take the chance of that happening. Besides, by the time the police got around to doing something, he could probably have Shanna back. Still, it would be nice to have a companion on this little expidition. Kai sighed and looked at the phone. Maybe he should phone April, just to tell her where he was going. That way she wouldn't have to worry about him AND Shanna. Then again, if he did tell her, she would worry about him and Shanna. If he didn't, she'd think that something had happened to him too. There was no way to win this situation. Unless...

  
  


_No!_ Kai told himself mentally. _There is no way I'm going to put April in danger._ Kai's conscience sounded loudly through his head. _But you wouldn't be putting her in danger. You'll just be taking her along on a mission. She wouldn't even have to leave the car if she didn't want to,__ his conscience told Kai. _

  
  


Kai sighed and picked up the phone and began to dial April's private phone number before he realized what he was doing and hung up the phone. Kai walked away from the phone and picked up the backpack he had packed just a few minutes ago. Kai looked to his dresser and saw the phone again and turned away from it. Why did he want to have someone around so much? He never needed anyone before. Then again, he had never had friends before. At least not friends like April and Shanna. 

  
  


Mentally kicking himself, Kai went over to the phone and dialed April's cell phone number. It rang four times before the voice message system kicked in. Kai sighed and hung up the phone without leaving a message. 

  
  


Kai walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he was halfway down the stairs, his phone rang but Kai couldn't hear it.

  


Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ 

  


Shanna opened one eye and then closed it again. Jerry was already drinking his coffee so there was no reason to be awake yet. After all, her plan would only work if he was asleep. 

  
  


Her plan was simple. Move chair over to desk, grab knife with hands (the desk was low to the ground) cut rope and run away. Tests had shown that Justin was a deep sleep and more tests had shown that while Jerry would wake up, he would see nothing but a bunch of blurry images, rendering him useless. The only problem was, she couldn't put her plan into action unless they were asleep. The only problem was that she had never caught them both asleep at the same time. Shanna knew that they both slept at the same time but she had never been awake when they were both asleep. 

  


Thoughts of Kai ran through her head and she sighed. Was Kai thinking of her right now? Shanna tried to picture him pacing his office worrying about her. Surprisingly, no matter how sweet she thought Kai was, she just couldn't see it. She could see Kai sleeping in his chair, waiting for some phone call. She could picture Kai taking a run in the park to unstress himself but she just couldn't see him pacing. 

  


Her thoughts flew to April. It was quite easy to picture April pacing back and forth in their living room. Infact, on the occasional day, you could walk into the living room and find April pacing back and forth in the living room. Of course, usually she was pacing because she was frusterated but it still counted.

  


Shanna wondered if Kai had flown back from his buisness trip in order to help April out and to deal with everyone. For some strange reason she doubted it. Kai probably told April that she could handle it for the rest of the week and then he'd fly home as soon as he could. What a jerk! She was lost and he was in some meeting because his grandfather told him he had to be.

  


Shanna mentally kicked herself as she realized that she was getting all worked up over something that may not have even happened. Shanna made herself think about what was at hand. Her getting out of here.

  


Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ 

  


April closed the door for about the thirtieth time that day. She was sick and tired of people coming by every five minutes to ask about Shanna. To ask if April had heard anything yet. To ask it the police were actually trying. To ask what she thought about the whole situation. April worked at a newspaper as a photographer and she realized that sometimes you had to get in people's faces in order to ask them questions but this was getting a little bit too close. It was like she couldn't breathe without having some reporter ask her something.

  


April leaned against the door and found herself wishing that Tala was here. Infact, she found herself wishing that anyone was here. Anyone that she could talk to that would actually understand what was going on in her head. She couldn't care less who it was! Even Kai would do at this point. 

  


April found her eyes watering and she reached up to brush them away, her eyes moving upwards and she caught a glimpse of someone running away from the house. 

  


Without thinking April ran to the screen door, opened it, raced out it, hoping to get a better look at the person who had just ran off. However, it was no good, whoever it was, was long gone. April turned around and slowly made her way back into the house and as she did so, heard someone beating on the door. April called for them to wait and hurriedly looked in the mirror to make sure she didn't look too bad. April decided that she didn't and swung open the door, a fake smile plastered on her face. Her smile quickly turned to look of fright when she saw who it was however. 

  


April tried to slam the door in the person's face but they were too quick for her and stuffed their shoe in the door. Quickly they went inside and April just had time to run away. She ran out the door, taking a second to stop and try to think about where to run. However, that one second was her downfall and the person grabbed her from behind, put a handkerchief on her mouth and it all went black.

  


Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ 

  


The phone rang even more constantly in the office. Finally the owner of the office picked up the phone. "Hello." He said, his voice deep and filled with concern.

  


"We have the girl." The other end told him. "And we're not about to let her go without getting something in return."

  


"What do you want?" The man asked, the feeling in his voice was intense, filled with emotion. Something his grandson had never heard before, something that the person on the other end had never heard before. "I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her."

  


"Ten million dollars my friend." The voice on the other end told him. "I want it sent to my place, you do still remember where that is, don't you? Oh and if you tell anyone what's going on. I think we may just have some fun with her first." 

  


There was a fight on the other end of the phone and then some feminine whimpers could be heard through the reciever. The old man's heart almost broke in half as he heard her scream with pain.

  


"Stop it! Okay, I'll do what you ask. Just let her be. Don't hurt her anymore." The old man persuaded. "I'll have it down at your place by midnight."

  


"Good work old man." The other end chuckled. "I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking soon enough."

  


The phone disconnected and the older man slumped into his chair. What on earth was he doing?


	4. chapter four

_*finally updates again*   
Thanks for everyone that reviewed my last chapter...which was basically Rei Ayanami, AAMSA, somebody and Zoea. Thanks you guys!!!!  
Oh and by the way Rei Ayanami...I read your story and I love the gift! *winks*_  
  


Chapter Four-Sister?  


April woke up and instantly began choking on the smell of smoke in the room. April tried to sit up but found that she was strapped to something. April coughed more frantically and screamed for help, only to have someone laugh at her side.

  
  


"I see that we've finally gotten you awake. I didn't think that you liked smoke so much but the way you reacted to it, I think we should do this every morning." A voice said, coming from the opposite side of the bed from where the laugh had came from.

  
  


"Who is that? What do you want with me?" April asked, her eyes watering.

  
  


"Lets just call us friends of yours." The voice told her and something steel ran down April's jaw and down her neck to her neckline of her shirt. 

  
  


April recognized the motion, which seemed to match a memory of hers but she couldn't quite grasp it completely. It was like there was a mentally block there. "Tell me who you are!"

  
  


"Don't be so demanding April. It's not nice to talk to old friends of yours like that. You kow, we risked a lot to fly into this country to come and see you. You should be thankful that we still care enough about you to want to come and visit you." The cold, metallic object moved back up April's skin and April could feel the person add pressure to it so that it seemed to rip April's skin. April squealed in discomfort and stiffened. The object was pulled away and replaced by a hand that caressed the places that blood had sprung from. April whimpered again in pain and then in terror as she felt someone's lips brush against hers.

  
  


April wiggled away quickly, but unfortunately not getting farthur then just a few centimeters. The smoke had cleared by now and April's eyes had stopped watering. April looked up and saw a man, a boy really, a boy that she instantly remembered. April wasn't even conscienciously aware of what she was doing and began thrashing violently, trying to get away from him.

  
  


The boy smiled. "I see you remember me."

  
  


Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ 

Kai's cellphone rang and Kai finally fished it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello, this is Kai Hiwatari speaking."

  
  


"I know who you are." The voice said. "The question is, do you know who I am?"

  
  


"Umm, can I help you?" Kai asked, confused by the other end's response.

  
  


"I think you can. You know your girlfriend?" The voice asked.

  
  


"What about her?" Kai asked, his tone becoming quickly upset.

  
  


"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold your horses Kai. See, if you make me upset, I just might have to hurt her." The voice chuckled. "But that's not why I'm calling Kai. Do you want to know why I'm calling?"

  
  


"Yes." Kai replied and leaned against his limosine's seat. "If you're not calling to talk to me about Shanna, why are you calling me?"

  
  


"Because I have someone else here." The voice replied. "Tell me Kai. Did you know that you have a sister?"

  
  


Kai's eyes widened. "A sister?" The line went dead and Kai hurriedly looked at the phone's screen. "Phone call ended" it said across the screen. "Damnit." Kai swore and put his phone back in his pocket. What in the hell was going on, he thought to himself. And what do they mean when they say that I have a sister?

  
  



	5. chapter five

_HI! *waves to her reviewers* Okay, comments come first because that way I know nobody will completely skip over all of them _*watches everyone scroll down*_ well then...  
_

Zoea....I'm sorry *begs for forgiveness*_ I was pre-occupied with Rei Ayanami's gift that I just can't write a long chapter, so I'm making it up by posting two chapter instead of one. _*hopes that her readers won't kill her for this*_  
_

Rei Ayanami (did you know that I've memorized how to spell this name)! Rei! My friend! My Amigo! The person who gives me the best presents in the world! *gives Rei a hug*_ I love this present too! _*watches Kai do his 'dare'*_ Muhahahha...I already made them do this yesterday but I'd liked Kai's so much that I...well...yah _*waves to Rei*_   
_

The guys: HELP US!!!!  


*laughs at the guys and ignores them*_  
_

Anyways..thanks Rei! Oh and yes you may call me Kimmy...did you know that you're the only person in the world right now that calls me that. Everyone else calls me Kim, Kimberley or Spud. Please do not ask about that last one.  


Okay, okay. Read on...I'll shut up now  


Chapter Five-Escaped and Caught

  
  


Shanna opened her eyes and looked around. Jerry was sleeping on the couch, half laying on it and half off, his brown hair all over the place. Justin was on the bed, muttering to himself in his sleep. Shanna smirked and started to move her chair over to the desk. The chair scraped against the floor, the noise so loud in Shanna's ears that Shanna was sure they were going to wake up. 

  
  


Shanna looked up quickly, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she was sure that she was about to be caught. Justin rolled to face her but he did not open his eyes. Shanna quickly looked over to Jerry and found that he hadn't even moved at all. Shanna sighed with relief, her heart beating a little quieter and began to maneuver her chair over to the desk again. 

  
  


Shanna made it to the desk without waking up either of her kidnappers. Shanna turned the chair around, grabbed the knife and began to try and cut the ropes off of her arms. Shanna brought her arms in front of her and stretched them, wincing as she felt the pain that they were in from staying in the same position for so long. 

  
  


Shanna got up and tiptoed over to the door. She took one more look around the room that she had been captive in for so long. Shanna shuddered, wanting to get out of the room now more than ever. Shanna took a deep breath, and held the door knob, trying to get her courage up before she opened the door to the outside world and had to face it. Finally she swallowed and then flung it open. Shanna walked out of the room, looking behind her, not looking in front to see where she was going and walked right into someone.

  
  


^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ 

  


Kai looked at his cellphone. He wondered who had phoned him. Who had been the person on the phone? Who would say that he had a sister? How did he have a sister? Was it someone that he knew? Wouldn't it be weird if his sister was someone that he had been hanging out with for most of his life? It would certainly make things uncomfortable for him.

  
  


Kai's cellphone started ringing and it made Kai jump at least a foot or two, up off the seat of his limo. He had dropped the phone in his leap and now realized that it may be the person that knew about his sister and he scrambled to pick it up. When he finally did he swallowed and pressed the button. "Hello?"

  
  


"I see that you were expecting my call Kai." The voice chuckled. "Well, I was just wondering if you figured out who your sister is."

  
  


"No I haven't. What does this have to do with you exactly?" Kai asked, his voice thickening even though he didn't mean it to. "Where is she? Is she with you? Do I know her?"

  
  


"Calm down Kai boy. First of all, this has a lot to do with me. See, I kind of kidnapped your sister last night. Oh and if you don't figure it out by midnight tomorrow, not only will you never see your sister but you'll never see your girlfriend either. And yes you do know her, actually, you know her quite well. Oh and Kai-" The voice stopped and it was obvious to Kai that this person was trying his patience.

  
  


"Yes?" Kai's voice was stressed, tired of playing this little game with this mystery guy.

  
  


"Don't ask your grandfather, I don't think it would go over too well."

  
  


"Wait-" Kai but the person hung up again. "Damnit."

  
  


Kai stared at his phone for awhile and then put it down. He told his driver to pull over, he needed to go and take a run to calm his thoughts, the way he always did when he was feeling a little over-run. And the way his thoughts were flying right now, he needed to take a _looonnnngggg_ run. 

  
  


~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ 

  


Shanna squirmed away from the light. It hurt her eyes so bad because she had been put inside of a dark closet that no light seemed to be able to creep into. Not even through the cracks in the door. Shanna had almost thought the door had been swallowed up by the wall and that there was no way out of this creepy place. She hadn't been able to go to sleep because she could hear something creeping up the walls. Something that was small and seemed to make no noise except the noise of it's feet scratching against the wall as it crawled slowly up the walls. Shanna could have sworn that she felt something on her shoe, trying to climb up on her but she had squealed and pulled her feet up, unable to do anything more than that. 

  
  


The light lessened as Shanna heard a door close behind her. Shanna closed her eyes tighter, not wanting to have to look at whoever it was that was coming in the room. Shanna heard them lean against the wall and she almost wished that it was the person she associated that position with...that it was Kai leaning against that wall. What she would give to feel his arms wrapped around her, holding her snug, whispering comforting things in her ear, telling her that everything would be alright

  
  


A tear fell from Shanna's eye and traced a path down her cheek for other tears to follow if they wished. Whoever it was turned and left the room as Shanna could hear them leave. Shanna let her tears fall at will and tried to remember what it was like to be free. And more importantly, what it was like to be with Kai. 

  
  



	6. chapter six

_Here's the second chapter today...which I'm posting as sort of a gift for you people because I'm just not writing long chapter anymore...Anyways...here you go_

  
  


Chapter Six-Well, who is it?

  


Kai ran through the fields next to the road, he could see his limosine was only a few yards to his left but Kai wasn't ready to stop running yet. Kai still hadn't worked out what his brain was trying to tell him. Something told him that he knew exactly who his sister was but something was holding him back and keeping him from remembering who it was. 

  
  


Kai's breath came in pants but Kai still didn't slow down, his brain turning in his head, trying to make sense of Shanna's kidnapper's game. What was with him? Why was this going doing this to Kai? Why would he kidnap two people that were supposedly so close to Kai and not even mention ransom money. 

  
  


Kai's mind brought forth another picture of April and Kai pushed it aside. April wasn't who he needed to be worried about right now. April had Tala, Rei and the rest of those guys, she was fine. But for some strange reason, his brain just wouldn't let him ignore April. Kai picked up the phone and dailed April's phone number.

  
  


Her cheerful voice came across the line. "I'm sorry but I'm in bed still, leave your name, number and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I wake up. Thanks a lot. Have a great day!" 

  
  


Kai waited for the beep. When it came, Kai left his message. "Hey April! This is Kai. Listen, I'm not going to be at my office for awhile so if you want to get a hold of me, phone my cell phone instead of my office number. Thanks April. Talk to you later." Kai hung up and put the cell in his back pocket and picked up speed. There was still a lot of things he had to think about.

  
  


0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 

  


Shanna swallowed hard, the sound on the walls was back. Shanna wished that the lights were on so that whatever it was would run away or something. But of course, the lights were off and no one seemed to be coming to save her from the 'wall climber'. 

  
  


Shanna closed her eyes and tried to think of something besides the 'wall climber'. Shanna pictured her Kai, lying in bed. His blue hair was scattered wildly around his face, his hand grasping the pillow tightly while his other held the blanket tight to his body. Every once in a while he made a small sleepy mutter and then turned his head slightly, as if he was trying to see someone. Shanna could almost smell the way he always smelt to her and she could feel his strong arms wrapped around her. Shanna could even hear his voice, telling her that everything would be alright and that he was coming to rescue her. Shanna wondered how long it would be before she could tell him that she loved him again. How long it would be until she could play with his hair. How long it would be before she could laugh with him, cry with him, kiss him, slap him. 

  
  


The tears that Shanna had felt so often came back and she cried into the emptyness of the room for her Kai, wondering if he could hear her.

  
  


^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

  


Kai finally found his way back to his limosine and climbed into the rear seat. He told his driver to head for the nearest hotel so that he could get some sleep. The driver nodded in agreement and began to make his course.

  
  


Kai's concern changed to Shanna, he wondered what she was doing at this exact second. If her kidnapper was hurting her. That thought made Kai's blood boil and he made a promise to himself that when he found the guy he would kick him a couple of times for doing anything to his Shanna.

  
  


Kai remembered how Shanna had looked the last time he had seen her. She had come to the airport to see him off. Her hair was back in a ponytail so that it didn't blow in her face as it was quite a windy day. Her cheeks were flushed from the impact of the cold air on her skin. The green eyes that Kai had grown to love so much, were bright and cheerful and yet sad and disappointed. Through the emotions in her eyes, Kai had decided that she was happy that he was still with her but upset that he was leaving her at all. Kai had leaned down to kiss her and he remembered the taste of her on his lips.

  
  


Subconsciously, Kai reached up to touch his lips. When Kai realized what he was doing he sheepishly stopped but the memory of her stayed fresh in his mind and Kai couldn't help but wish that she was there with him.

  
  


The phone rang again and Kai picked it up. "Hello? Kai Hiwatari speaking."

  
  


"So Kai, do you know who your sister is yet?" The voice chuckled. "Do you want a hint?"

  
  


Kai's brain snapped into focus and he gripped the phone tighter. "Where in the hell are you? Is Shanna alright?"

  
  


"Shanna's fine. What you should be worried about is how to find out who your sister is." The voice clucked his tongue. "So, do you need a hint."

  
  


Just then there was wrustling on the other side of the phone and a girl could be heard whimpering. Her voice raised and screeched as something happened to her. Pleadingly she called to Kai. "Kai, Kai, please help me." Her voice sounded so pitiful that Kai's heart automatically jumped.

  
  


"Who is this?" Kai demanded.

  
  


The girl was about to answer when the phone switched hands again. "Nuh uh uh. No cheating Kai. You have ten hours left to decide who that voice belonged to. Goodbye Kai."

  
  


"Wait!" Kai exclaimed but the line went dead again. Kai sighed and ran his hands through his blue hair. That voice had triggered a memory, a memory of someone he had just recently talked to. But who in the hell was it?

  
  



	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven-How long?

"So tell me, you've been friends with this Kai person for.." The guy asked, trying to get April to talk to him.

  
  


April looked away, like she was going to tell this guy anything when he wouldn't even tell April his name. There was a memory attached to him, April could just feel it but the memory seemed to be locked away, letting April only know that she knew him from somewhere.

  
  


The male leaned forward again and pushed April's bangs out of her eyes. "Come on April, we were always so close, why don't you tell me?"

  
  


"I don't know you." April told him firmly. "So just get away from me. When Kai finds out what you're doing to me and Shanna, he's going to wring you neck."

  
  


"I don't think that Kai's going to do anything to me April, not when I have the ability to bring a knife to you neck in a second." The boy chuckled. "Besides, he doesn't even know where we are."

  
  


April looked away from the guy again and sighed. He was right, this was a hopeless case but the only thing keeping her alive right now was the idea that somehow, someway, Kai would come and get her out of here.

  
  


^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! ^_^! 

  


_{A/N: I decided that I haven't really given you any idea of what's going on back with Tala, Rei, Max, and Kenny so that's what I'm going to do so now  
Tyson: What about me?  
Oh yes and Tyson too}_

  
  


Max handed Tyson the bowl of fruit. Tyson sighed and took a orange and set to peeling it. "Where is April? I need my meal!"

  
  


"Tyson, don't you think that we have more important things to worry about besides your stomach?" Rei asked. "April's disappeared just like Shanna did. Where's Kai when you need him?"

  
  


Kenny looked up from his computer screen. "At some meeting. I think you should phone him."

  
  


Rei sighed. "I've phoned his office and every time his annoying secretary answers and tells me that Kai's not there."

  
  


Max took an apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it. "It could be worse." He said between bites. "Tala could be here to yell at us because we've lost April."

  
  


"What do you mean you've lost April?" Tala's voice flooded the room.

  
  


Tyson turned to Max. "You just had to jinx us Max. You just had to say 'it could be worse'. You'd think people would learn by now that by saying those four little words, you're just asking for something to happen." Tyson hit his head with his hand. "Even I know that if you say those four little words it's bad luck."

  
  


Tala took a deep breath. "I'm only going to say this once. Where in the hell is April?"

  
  


Rei swallowed. "Well actually Tala it's an interesting story-"

  
  


Tala cut Rei off. "I don't care if it's the most interesting god damn story even told and you've won a god damn award for it. Where in the god-forsaken name is April?"

  
  


"Like I said, it's an interesting story." Rei continued, his voice shaky. Finally he sighed and blurted it out. "We don't know where she is. She just kinda got up and vanished."

  
  


"WHAT?" Tala asked and grabbed Rei by the collar. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? She doesn't just leave without telling anyone. Now I want to know where she is and if you don't tell me, you'll end up flatter than a pancake."

  
  


"We seriously don't know Tala." Rei assured him, or at least tried to. "It's just like Shanna. One second she was in her house, doing whatever and the next second, she's missing."

  
  


"You guys left her alone?" Tala asked, his eyes filling with an emotion that Rei wasn't exactly comfortable with.

  
  


Rei swallowed. "It was only for a little bit."

  
  


"You left her alone long enough for her to disappear?"

  
  


Rei swallowed harder. "Yes but-"

  
  


"No buts about it. You're the reason that my girlfriend is bloody well missing. I'm going to kill you!"

  
  


Tyson pulled Rei away from Tala and Max pushed Tala out of the room. "Come on, go calm down." Max told Tala, and locked the door so that Tala couldn't get back in.

  
  


"Calm down?" Tala could be heard yell from the other room.

  
  


Max swallowed and turned to Rei. "I don't think he's too happy with us."

  
  


"Ya think?"

  
  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


April watched as the boy dailed Kai's number again. "Hello Kai, guess what your time is almost up. Have you figures out who she is yet or are you still trying to think about it?"

  
  


She couldn't hear what Kai was saying but April was sure that he was losing his temper with this guy. Hell, April had lost her temper a long time ago. Unfortunately with her, it was one wrong mood and she ended up as doggy food.

  
  


"Would you like to talk to her again Kai?" The boy asked and handed April the phone. "Remember," He muttered to her. "Don't tell him who you are or you won't be alive long enough for him to save you."

  
  


April nodded. "Kai?"

  
  


"Yah! Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" This was the same tone of voice that guy used when April phoned home on a date.

  
  


April felt tears run down her cheek, and she couldn't help but give almost the same answer she'd give on a date. "No, no he hasn't. But Kai, I don't want to be here. Please! Please come and get me!"

  
  


April could almost hear Kai's brain turn as he remembered all the times that he had this conversation with her. "April? April is that you?"

  
  


April nodded and then realized that Kai couldn't see that. "Yah, it is."

  
  


"God, April, shit. Listen April, I'll find a way to get you out of this mess. I just can't believe that-" Kai's voice trailed off and April knew that there was something that he knew that he wasn't telling her.

  
  


"What?" April asked.

  
  


"I just can't believe you're my sister."

  
  


"WHAT?" April exclaimed. April could feel her brains trying to process this information to no success. What did he mean that they were siblings.

  
  


Before April could ask what exactly Kai meant, the phone was snatched away from her. "So tell me, do you know who it is yet?" There was a pause. "Good work. Now, meet me in the old abandonned fields behind your mansion in forty-five minutes and we'll find a compromise for all of this." The guy hung up the phone.

  
  


April swallowed and fell silent. What was she going to do? If he let this go on, Kai just might end up fish food for his grandfather's fish in his fountain and with the whole tables changed, now that she knew he was her brother. This was not going to be an easy decision.

  
  


'_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' '_' 

  
  


Kai stood in the middle of his grandfather's abandooned fields and waited. Kai wondered what this guy would look like, if he had a gun or a knofe or whatever. Kai wondered if this guy would bring both April and Shanna or just one of them. If he would have anyone with him to protect him or if he planned to come alone. What if he came with so many people that Kai didn't even stand a chance? 

  
  


Kai fingered his beyblade and let his mind relax. Slowly he realized that he wasn't really worried about anything like that. All he was really worried about was how long it was take to get Shanna and April back and into their homes and how long it would take to convince Shanna that she was alright. 

  
  


Kai felt his blood heat up again as he thought of Shanna and what might be done to her. With that in mind, he stood and faced the trees, a gentle wind playing with his hair, almost as if it was pulling him, urging him to do what he had to do.

  
  


Kai stood up taller and grinned. He would do this, there was no doubt about it. Before the end of the night, he would have his girlfriend back. 

  
  



	8. chapter eight

_HI! *waves to all of her frusterated readers who are mad because she doesn't know how to update* I UPDATED!! *jumps up and down* And it's not my fault it took so long. My computer was being stupid and everytime I tried to update my fanfic, it would tell me that it did upload the file but then I wouldn't be able to find the file, so yah, basically it wasn't my fault...  
_

Zoea my friend...don't jump up and down for a long length of time, I'm telling you, it is torture. I did that for an hour and a half with the odd five second breaks and trust me...the results were bad. But that's not the point! *waves to Zoea who is one of her few faithful readers*  


Heather! HI! I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad that you think they're good and that you want to read more. I'm sorry for not updating, it's a bad habit of mine. Just ask any of my friends, I am really bad when it comes to this stuff. 

somebody...I love that word, you can curse it and not hurt anyone's feelings but don't worry. I'm not that kind of person...*waves to her faithful unnamed reader somebody*  


*apoligizes to Rei for being stupid and calling you a boy* It's not my fault I take french and not spanish! I agree my friend, Orlando Bloom is like...sooo hot!!! *hides from her friend Kevyn who would kill her if she knew that I said that* Go ahead and continue to call me Kimmy...I don't care...I don't know how I write when I laugh..it just takes a lot longer than usually lol 

OKay I'm done..enjoy this chapter and maybe more chapters.. I don't know yet..

  
**

**

Chapter Eight-Don't Tala!

  


"What do you want? Don't you realize that I don't want to talk about girlfriend to a bunch of strangers?" Tala yelled into the phone. "Get a god damn heart."

  
  


"Tala!" A female voice squealed and it sounded like she was crying.

  
  


"Who is this?" Tala asked suspiciously.

  
  


"Tala-It's April."

  
  


Tala almost fell over. "April? April? Is that seriously you?"

  
  


"Yah Tala. Listen, this guy wants to meet you in thirty minutes in the old fields behind Kai's house. Bring REi but no one else. And please-" April paused. "Please don't tell anyone else. I don't want to get more people hurt than I have to. And Tala-remember that locket that's I have in my top drawer of my dresser? Bring that will you?"

  
  


Tala cleared his throat. "Sure but don't you think we should tell the police or something?" Tala took a deep breath. "I can't stand the thought of losing you." April said nothing and the line went dead.

  
  


  


Kai closed the limmosine door and told the driver to take a couple of hours off to go and see his family. The man nodded, happy that he could leave, and pulled away from the curb. Kai stood at the beginning of the small path leading to the gardens.

  
  


Kai wondered if he should actually do this, what if it was a huge trap of some sort? What if...

  
  


A small sound startled Kai and Kai turned around swiftly. his hand gripping a knife he always had with him for protection, especially right now. Kai brought it up in front of him, his eyes registering tenths of seconds later than his instincts were.

  
  


Kai was surprised to find that the person who had surprised him was none other than Tala and Rei.

  
  


"What in the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked, pulling his knife away from Tala's chest.

  
  


"April toldme to come She just phoned phone me about ten minutes ago." Tala replied.

  
  


"That's kinda funny, judging by the fact that she's gone!" 

  
  


Tala shrugged. "She told me to bring Rei too but no one else. What do you think is going on here?"

  
  


Kai stared emptily at the fields. Finally, without shifting his attention, he answered Tala's question with his darkest fear. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good and if we don't do something about it, we just may never see Shanna or April again."

  
  


|\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ |\|\ 

  


The two boys, Justin and Jerry, pulled Shanna and April out, keeping them a couple of paces behind the other guy. The one April had been stuck with was obviously in charge.

  
  


"Are you alright?" Shanna called to April.

  
  


April nodded as Jerry thrusted her violently forward. "You?"

  
  


Shanna groaned as Justin kicked her. "Could be better."

  
  


"Do you see Kai?" April asked, straining to look into the fields.

  
  


Shanna's eyes watered. "No." April could hear Shanna's head fill with fears. "What if he's not coming April? What if he doesn't care what happens to me?'

  
  


April sighed and tried to wiggle out of Jerry's grip. "It's okay Shanna, he'll be there!"

  
  


"I hope so." Shanna said, whimpering as they were both forced into the field.

  
  


April looked up and saw both Tala and Kai standing in the field, their arms crossed and their eyes glaring. Rei stood off to the side, his eyes full of worry and concern. He was obviously wondering why April had wanted him to be here. Rei was shifting nervously from one foot to another as the silent debate went through his head.

  
  


"Well well well." Their capturer said to the three boys standing across from him. "Looks like we have the whole gang here."

  
  


"What do you want?" Tala asked.

  
  


"I simply want to trade." The guy promised. "All I want is Kai's beyblade and April's necklace."

  
  


"No way!" Kai exclaimed.

  
  


"Then I guess you don't want your girlfriend bacck as badly as I thought you did." He grabbed Shanna and held a knife to her throat.

  
  


Kai sighed and pulled Dranzer out of his pocket. Kai looked at it, running his fingers all over it. Then he looked at Shanna, whose eyes were full with terror. He sighed again and tossed Dranzer to the guyu's feet. "Give me Shanna."

  
  


The guy grinned and tossed Shanna roughly into Kai, who quickly grabbed her and held her to him tightly.

  
  


"Now, give us April." Tala commanded.

  
  


"No, you give me that necklace first!" 

  
  


April could feel tears springing into her eyes. She wanted to be free but she didn't want to have something so precious to her get into the hands of someone so vicious.

  
  


April didn't recognize her own voice when she screamed out. "NO TALA!"

  
  


O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O 

  


Rei stood silently off a little bit to the side, trying to figure out if there was some way he could get whoever was holding April away from her. Unfortunately the other guy, who had been holding Shanna, was watching him very intently. Rei sighed, if he was going to do this it looked like he'd be stuck doing this the hard way. 

  
  


The scream made everyone jump and Rei's head shot violently to look at April. Why didn't she want Tala to give away such a stupid necklace. She had said herself she'd give it away if she could...

  
  



	9. chapter nine

**Chapter Nine-My name is**

  


"NO TALA!" That scream made Tala jump. It made his whole body constrict and make him feel horrible. THat scream was so scary simply because it had come from his own girlfriend.

  
  


Kai looked ready to fall over and die. "Listen April. It's just a necklace. You can get a new one, when we get out of this I will personally go and buy you a god damn new necklace."

  
  


"No!" April exclaimed, her voice incredibly calm for her predicument. "Don't let them have my necklace."

  
  


"April! You're more important that a stupid necklace." Kai's teeth were gritted as he turned to Tala. "Give the guy the god damn necklace."

  
  


April was trying to fight the guy holding her back as much as possible. "No Tala! Please don't!"

  
  


Tala's heart was in the middle of a very difficult battle. He wanted April back so much, he wanted to kiss her so bad but he didn't want to make her mad by giving away the neck. What was he supposed to do?

  
  


Tala took one look at April and his heart broke. He knew that there was no way he could ever watch her get pulled away when the only thing he had to do to get her back was give them a stupid necklace. Kai was right, they could always go and get her another necklace.

  
  


Tala took a deep breath and pulled the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Kai, not trusting himself to make the right decision. "Here."

  
  


Kai looked at the necklace in his palm and then up at Tala. Kai shifted Shanna in his grip so that he could look straight at the guy who had this great kidnapping plan in the first place without letting Shanna go.

  
  


Kai's eyebrows came to together. "Who in the hell are you?"

  
  


The guy didn't blink, Tala would tell you, he just returned Kai's cold stare with one of his own.

  
  


Finally he opened his mouth to talk. "My name is Wilbur Coleback."

  
  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Where in the hell have I heard that name before? Rei's mind screamed out to him. Rei watched the two guys, who weren't looking at him anymore since their boss had talked. It was like they were both afraid of him, even though they were both roughly twice his age and twice his side.

  
  


Rei saw April quickly look at him and pleadingly motion for him to go back to the group. Rei shook his head and continued to look for a way to get her back. Seeing none, he sighed, and looked at Tala, who immediately thought of something.

  
  


"Why in the hell is this necklace so important to you?" Tala asked Wilbur.

  
  


"What makes you think it is?" Wilbur asked calmly.

  
  


"You're holding April hostage for it." Tala replied just as smoothly.

  
  


"So? That doesn't mean that I personally am interested in it. It just means that someone is interested in it." Wilbur told Tala.

  
  


"Oh? And who would that be?"

  
  


"That's none of your buisness." Wilbur turned to Kai. "Now, give me that necklace."

  
  


There was something familier about this Wilbur person, something that screamed out to Rei, I KNOW YOU! But where in the hell was this person from? Why was he so familier? 

  
  


"I don't think so. You answer some of our questions, we'll give you the necklace." Kai said, flinging the necklace into the air with one hand and catching it with the same one. Kai pushed Shanna behind him and looked at Wilbur cockingly. "Come on, I've played this game before."

  
  


"Obviously not." Wilbur said and wildly threw April to the ground before him. "Or you would have remembered that I'm the one in control here."

  
  


"Hurt her, and we break the necklace." Tala assured Wilbur.

  
  


"Tough guy now aren't you." Wilbur grinned. "Now that you're not holding the necklace and April's fate doesn't rest in your palms."

  
  


Rei saw that Tala's anger was building up, and quickly. If someone didn't do something soon, Tala was going to explode and the only one who would get hurt from it, would be him.

  
  


_HI! This is of course, Kim. Now, I know that we are absolutely no where near the end of this "fic" and infact...we still got five chapters to go that I know of...but I need ideas..Do you think that I should do another book in this 'series' or should I start something new? Either way, what do you think it should be? Thanks for your help ^_~ _

  


**~KIM~**


	10. chapter ten

_Zoea....I have tons of friends like that *rolls her eyes* Infact...half the time I'm like that *shrugs* See I updated...*points to the chapter below*_

  


Somebody...*bows* I rock...*bows again* I rule! Okay I'll be quiet now...

  


Rei Ayanami...Snails are not disgusting...I have eaten them before and I liked them...Anyways..not the point...*wonders if Rei has updated and goes to check* Rei, UPDATE!!!!! *glares* okay that doesn't work...no one minds me glaring at them because it looks funny...*sighs*

  


OKay read the chapter now...

  
  


  


Chapter Ten-What the hell?

  
  


"Tough guy now aren't you." Wilbur grinned. "Now that you're not holding the necklace and April's fate doesn't rest in your palms."

  
  


April gritted her teeth, what was Tala going to say to that. April took a quick look at him and realized that he was going to fucking kill 'Wilbur' in about five seconds. April knew Tala well enough to know that when Tala's eyes got that look in them, someone was going to get hurt and pretty soon at that. April looked pleadingly at Kai, who saw her look at him. Kai sighed and put an arm on Tala's shoulder. April could see Kai telling Tala something but couldn't hear the words. Shanna beamed at the end of Kai's speech and it was obvious that she was proud of Kai for saying whatever in the hell he just said.

  
  


"Aren't you?" Wilbur pushed the words back into Tala's brain.

  
  


Tala took a deep breath. "I don't think that you're the one to talk about being a tough guy. You're hiding behind a girl."

  
  


April wanted to roll her eyes. Why in the hell did guys always use the 'girls are wimps' thing in situations like this? It's not like it her fault that girls weren't warriors way back when. Then again, the probably were but guys just thought that girls were supposed to be at home so no one said anything about it. 

  
  


"I'm not hiding behind a girl. I'm merely getting ready to exchange goods. You give me a simple, golden locket and I'll give you a girl that should live for about fifty, sixty more years. I don't call that hiding at all." Wilbur looked down at April. "Besides, I've known April since she was one. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't mind me. Do you April?"

  
  


April resisted the urge to whimper. She didn't like this guy. And what did he mean by saying that she knew him since she was one. As far as she was concerned, she couldn't even remember who in the hell he was. 

  
  


April realized that everyone was waiting for an answer from her. Tala and Kai were standing tall, looking at her with eyes that seemed to be trying to search her soul. Most likely, Kai and Tala were waiting to hear her voice. For her to let them know that she was alright. April took a deep breath and nodded. "I do mind. But I don't think I have a choice in that category, do I?"

  
  


Wilbur laughed. "No, I guess you don't. Too bad, huh?"

  
  


April looked away, not wanting to look at this guy anymore. It was sickening. He looked so happy to be doing something that was so wrong, so stupid.

  
  


"Why do you want this necklace so bad again? Something about your friend. Tell me, who might this friend be that you're giving this necklace to?" Kai asked.

  
  


Everything went silent before Wilbur answered, his voice shaky, as if he was afraid he might let something slip. "That's none of your concern."

  
  


"Oh, sure it is. Come on Wilbur, don't you want to help us help you?" Shanna asked from behind Kai. "We'll personally deliver it to your pretty little friend if you want."

  
  


April groaned. This was not going to get her anywhere. If anything, this was just going to keep her in this position for even longer than she should have to. April studied Wilbur's face to see when he wasn't paying attention to her and then she bolted.

  
  


§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤

  


Everything happened so quickly that Shanna was afraid that she'd blink and miss it. April bolted from Wilbur, made a mad dash for them, only to have one of the guys grab her, miss but make her fall over. Kai instinctively moved to her side quickly, obviously hoping to be able to protect her from Wilbur. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. Wilbur got to her first and held a knife to her throat.

  
  


"Did you really think that you'd be able to get away from me?" Wilbur asked April, his eyes blazing with anger.

  
  


"Let her go." Kai said sternly.

  
  


"No, I don't think so. Listen Kai, you're a business man, you should understand this. It's simple neogation. And I'm getting sick and tired of neogating. If you do not give me that necklace in the next ten seconds, I'm just going to rid this beautiful young lady of her head. What do you think?"

  
  


Kai closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "I think you're nuts."

  
  


Shanna slid down to the ground. Was this how it was all going to end? Was April going to be headless? Kai, her Kai, who she only got back just a few minutes ago, laying in the same position next to her. Why in the hell was this happening?

  
  


"What's so big about this necklace?" Kai asked again. "Tell me, and I'll think about giving it to you. You know business. I just want background information on my deal."

  
  


Wilbur shook his head. "I don't think so. And by the way, your ten seconds is up. Say goodbye April."

  
  


April whimpered as the knife pressed closer to her visibly and Shanna could see a small trail of blood run down her neck and disappear under her neck line.

  
  


æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £ æ £

  


Tala's blood was beyond boiling point now. How dare that, that, that JERK touch his April like that. Tala took a step forward but so did the 'bodyguards' preventing Tala from being able to do anything about any of this without the chance of getting killed himself.

  
  


"Boss." One of the guys said quietly.

  
  


"What?" Wilbur asked.

  
  


"I just want to remind you that without the girl being alive, the necklace is useless."

  
  


Tala remembered what the necklace looked like and realized that it looked like something April had on the front of her diary, ring, bedframe and some other choice items. Did that mean that these things were...connected to her? And if so, why?

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?" April asked, softly.

  
  


"None of your business my dear." Wilbur assured April.

  
  


"No, it is. So if I were to commit sucide in the next forty-eight hours, your stupid plan wouldn't work?" April asked.

  
  


"Don't even think about it." Wilbur told April and then looked at Tala. "So, this is your boyfriend?"

  
  


"Yah. So what?" 

  
  


"Tell me, what in the hell do you see in him."

  
  


"I'm not going to discuss that with my kidnapper."

  
  


"I guess you're not and since we don't have anything to discuss anymore, lets get out of here." Wilbur motioned to the other guys and they started towards the van. 

  
  


"Where do you think you're going?" Kai demanded.

  
  


"Somewhere else. Our neogation was a complete flunk, so I guess I'm just going to have to neogate with someone who will listen to me. See you later Kai." Wilbur jumped into the van, pulling April with him.

  
  


Tala couldn't contain himself anymore and ran for the van, just as they closed all the doors and started the engine. Tala banged on the door and they just laughed at him and waved. Tala pulled the door and it opened {a/n:stupid people, in all the movies, half of the escape vans are like, old. So I've always thought that people should just, pull on the god damn door} The driver kicked him out and drove off, leaving Tala rolling on the ground.

  
  


Tala looked up, just in time to hear a gunshot and see one of the tires on the van pop.

  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Mixed messages 

_YAH! 4 People reviewed me in a day! *applauds herself* Man I must be good! OKay, I'll be calm now *jumps up and down* OK that didn't really work...*sighs*_

  


*waves to Paige* HI! *is happy so she's updating as soon as possible* *wonders what Paige did to make Zoea run away*

  


Heather----Yes Tala is getting pissy....Wouldn't you? You'll find out a little bit more about the necklace in this chapter *winks*

  


Somebody---Thank you! I liked this chapter too! hehe, it was my favourite to write! *hopes she can write something this good next time* OH well, a girl can try!

  


Rei Ayanami---How can you not like snails?? *decides that a lot of people don't like snails* OKay okay, so it's not that weird...oh well..*sighs* WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE NOT GOING TO UPDATE *takes a deep breath* UPDATE! *wonders if hypnotism would work on Rei* lol 

  


Anyways...here's the newest chapter...tell me what'cha think

  


**Mixed messages**

  


Rei took a deep breath, trying to will his lungs to take in the air that they had so quickly let out just a few seconds ago. Rei could still feel the brush of the bullet that had so lightly ran past his cheek. If it had been just a few millimetres to the right...well lets just say that Rei didn't want to think about it.

  
  


Rei looked over at the van and noticed that Wilbur was climbing back out of it, with April clutched tightly to his chest as if he was afraid he would die if she wasn't in a strangle hold. Probably did think that, the jerk. 

  
  


Rei watched as Wilbur looked all around him, for fear that whoever shot at him was still around. Rei hoped that whoever it had been would shoot the guy and get it over with. Wilbur was really starting to get on his nerves and looking at Tala, everyone else's too.

  
  


Tala stood up and brushed himself off while one of the guys stood so that he was in between Tala and Wilbur. Obviously they were afraid that Tala was going to wring Wilbur's neck any second now. Rei could hardly keep from chuckling at that, knowing Tala, when this was all over, he was going to get a few good shots at Wilbur.

  
  


April was breathing hard, not that Rei blamed her, there was a knife at her throat. Rei wished that there was something he could do to make April feel a little bit more safer. Unfortunately, in this situation, that wasn't really going to happen.

  
  


Rei looked at Kai, who was frozen, afraid to move just incase Wilbur decided to pull that knife a little bit closer to April's throat. Another look at Kai, made Rei realize that he wasn't really all there, if you know what Rei means. Rei figured that Kai was talking to Dranzer, who was currently in the pocket of this crazed lunatic. Rei wondered what they would be talking about in such a moment. Hopefully it was some way to get April out

  
  


Rei heard something behind him and froze, thinking that it was the guy with the gun and knowing their luck right now, it was.

  
  


¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? 

  
  


_**Lets just say that Tala was pissed and not really go into any detail.**_ Kai told his bitbeast as they opened their mental link. _**He isn't too happy about this whole thing, especially since they're only holding April now and for a stupid necklace.**_

  
  


Dranzer sighed through their link _**He's got good reason to be. That girl has more magick in her little finger than most people have in their whole body. That's what happens when you combine a powerful beyblading family with a warlock family**_

  
  


Kai was suprised at that _**A warlock family? There's such thing as a warlock family?**_

  
  


_**Of course there is. Where else do you think that necklace came from? It has a lot of magick in it and I'm willing to bet that whoever this guy is working for, knows it**_ Dranzer let out a screech of sorts. _**So how are we getting April back?**_

  
  


Kai shrugged, that was something that he hadn't really worked out yet, he had been counting on Dranzer to think of something. Dranzer picked up on a bit of Kai's uncertainity and did not push it anymore

  
  


Kai took one look at the look on April's face and gritted his teeth _**I don't know yet Dranzer but we're going to get her back any second now.**_

¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥ Æ ¥

  
  


April watched Kai's face and knew from past experience that he was communicating with his bitbeast. April wanted to smile but was afraid that Wilbur would notice and catch on. If Kai was talking to Dranzer, than hopefully they would both think of something to get her out of this mess and the quicker they get her out of this mess, the quicker she can calm down Tala. And if she didn't calm down Tala soon, someone was going to get seriously hurt

  
  


April was starting to be afraid to breath, because every time she did so, her throat expanded and pressed against the piece of metal that was being held against it. Trust her, having a knife agianst your throat is not a nice feeling.

  
  


Wilbur was obviously afraid of whoever had shot at them and April couldn't help but be a little bit afraid as well, after all, she was being used as a shield.

  
  


April looked behind Rei and could see a shadow and it was moving. There was no wind, so it couldn't be a plant. It was either an animal, or it was a person. April closed her eyes and prayed to god that whatever it was, it wouldn't hurt Rei. She couldn't stand the guilt if anything happened to Rei because of her.

  
  


~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~

  
  


Tala was so close to just jumping on the 'bodyguard' that it wasn't even funny. Since he was so angry and the guy didn't seem to have any weapons, Tala would probably win too. Teach them to take a guy's girlfriend and then hold her about three feet from the guy. Yah right, these guys seriously must not know him that well! 

  
  


Tala took a look at April and felt his anger subside a little bit. She was obviously afraid. Tala wished that it could go over there and give her a hug and assure her that everything was okay. That was supposed to be his job, to comfort her and let her know that everything was alright

  
  


Now Tala's anger was back! How dare these guys take his girlfriend from him, scare her to death and then expect him to just stand there and take it! Tala took his left arm, pulled it and and let it fly

  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

**The Mistake**

  


Jerry moved and caught Tala's hand, smirking because he thought that he had avoided Tala's attack, April knew better, and winced as Tala's knee went up and hit the poor guy right where the sun don't shine. Jerry fell down, holding his nuts, cursing Tala in as many different ways as he could. Tala went down on top of him and began to take his anger out on him.

April watched as Tala's punches went faster and faster, leaving Jerry's skin to be bruised. April closed her eyes, she couldn't watch this. Though she was glad that Tala was doing something, she didn't like this. It was making her nausea, and if she threw up, most likely she'd move her head and end up being dead.

April could hear Justin move to go and break up Tala and Jerry but Wilbur put his hand up to stop Justin from moving. Justin didn't know what to do so he hung back and April could almost feel his worry for Jerry. With Tala as mad as Tala was, April was worried for Jerry too. There was no telling what Tala was capable of anymore.

Jerry didn't know what to do and it was obvious that he was expecting Justin to come over and give Tala a good punch or two and when Justin didn't, Jerry began to panic. Wilbur chuckled at this and April felt sick. What kind of guy laughed when his own employee was being beat up?

The knife was pulled against April's throat even harder and she stiffened. Wilbur pulled it to the side a little bit, causing blood to leak out and drip down to her chest. April whimpered at the feel of the cold liquid. Tala heard her whimper and immediately looked up, still straddling Jerry, with one fist poised to hit.

Wilbur's voice was unassuringly calm when he spoke. "Let him go or I hurt your girlfriend."

Tala took one look at April and saw the fear that April knew was still there and stood up, giving Jerry a good kick before stepping back. Jerry got up and brushed himself off, trying not to touch his face where most of Tala's hits had connected.

April watched as Kai motioned Tala to come over to him. Tala took a look at April, who nodded for him to go, and then went over to Kai who began to tell him something

"Don't even think about anything Kai! I have the power here, I have April right in my grasp and there's nothing you can do about it." Wilbur's voice called out. "So you might as well just give up now.

Kai turned to look at Wilbur and smirked. "Why? This is when the fun starts."

April didn't know what that meant but she sure as hell didn't want to know and whimpered even louder as Wilbur's knife tore her skin again. Kai flashed her a worried look but didn't do anything more than that to comfort her. April didn't know what was going on, but hoped that it would be over soon

Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å 

  
  


Tala did not like the sound of April's whimpering and a grunt told Wilbur, and the two bodyguards so. Wilbur didn't flinch, but the other two sure did. Tala smirked, glad that he had scared them some. 

Kai's plan was simple but a good one, unfortunately, they had no way of telling Rei about it without raising suspicions. Tala wished that there was some way, it would make this so much simpler. Unfortunately, there wasn't, so Kai and him would just have to find another way to put this plan to work. 

Tala looked at Kai, who winked at him, giving Tala the signal to start their plan. Tala took the necklace from Kai and walked towards Wilbur.

Wilbur pressed the knife into April and moved back a step. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, thinking that this was a setup.

_Good thought, too bad you won't be able to stop us_ "I'm giving you the necklace." Tala held the necklace in front of him. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

April squealed as Wilbur roughly moved her ahead. "Try anything boy, and you won't have to worry about getting her back."

"Come on," Tala said, hoping April wouldn't hold this against him later, "We both know that she's useless. Good in the bed maybe, but that's about it. Of course, by now, you would know that."

April closed her eyes, as if she was trying to block that sentence out of her head and Tala mentally hit himself. Wilbur, on the other hand, smirked. "Who do you think I am? You? I haven't touched her that way." Wilbur rolled his eyes. "I still remember watching her run around in her diapers, I don't think you should mate with someone you see like that. It's just not right." 

Tala took a breath and another step. "What do you mean? How did you know her when she was that young?" Tala could almost hear Kai applauding him in his mind.

Kai had told him to be creative, and to make Wilbur comfortable enough to ignore the fact that he was advancing still. Well, this was as good as he could think of, after all, no one thinks good in a hostage situation unless you're not really involved in it.

Wilbur grinned. "I used to be their butler. By them, I mean Kai and April's mothers'. They had different fathers you know. Neither of their fathers really came around that often."

Tala took this information and filed it for later use. "Interesting, but tell me, why do you need this necklace anyways?"

Wilbur shrugged. "I told you, I'm working for someone. I don't know what's so interesting about that necklace. I just know that it's what I'm supposed to get for my boss."

By now Tala was only five feet from April and Wilbur. Wilbur was so busy talking that he didn't even notice that the distance had changed. But Jerry and Justin sure did and they took a step backwards for every step that Tala took forwards.

"Come on, you must know something." Tala urged, taking another step.

Wilbur shook his head. "Nothing." Wilbur grinned and pulled April behind him and held one of his hands in front of him. "Now, hand over the necklace."

"You hand over April first." Tala said and smugly stood with his arms crossed.

Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å

  
  


Rei saw Kai sneak up behind Jerry and Justin and realized what was going on. He moved to sneak up behind them too, ignoring the presence behind. April had obviously seen it, but with all this commotion, she had forgotten about it completely. Rei realized that if it had been that bad, she wouldn't have forgotten about it so it couldn't have been too bad.

Kai saw that Rei had caught on and nodded to him, which made Rei grin and Rei tucked his bangs behind his ears, crouched and got ready to pounce on the closest guy to him

Tala was ready to his job, Rei could see, he was just waiting for a signal from Kai. Rei wondered why Kai was taking so long to give him one when he saw where Kai's attention had suddenly turned to. April was facing them and she was silently shaking her head at the both of them, as if to tell them that their plan wouldn't work. Kai was getting pissed off at her a little bit because he obviously wanted to get her out of there, and back to the house. Rei felt that way too and turned back to Kai and gave him a nod. Kai got it and nodded at Tala, who lunged for Wilbur

Rei didn't wait to see what happened after that and pounced on the guy, beginning to do what Tala had done to him earlier. Rei didn't even have to put any thought into what he was doing, the punching was just starting to come naturally to him. Rei wondered if this was what had happened to Tala and shruged it off, not really caring. 

Rei could hear the sound of Kai and Tala's punches as they hit their target and Rei was sure that they were going to win this, no problem. But that second of pride did Rei's target good and he flipped Rei over on his back and began to punch Rei.

Rei couldn't help but flinch as the punches contacted with his face.

Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å

  
  


April did not like this, not one little bit. There were six guys rolling around on the ground, fighting each other and three of them were people she didn't want hurt. April didn't know what to do.

Someone grabbed her and then, April realized, that it was no longer up to her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_HI! It's me again, I'm updating once again. Aren't I weird? I mean, I've updated everyday or close to it, for about a week now. I must be sick! *blames it on the Easter weekend*_

Rei Ayanami...I would love to tell you the names of these guys so that you can update but unfortunately I don't know them. *sighs* It's not my fault...well probably it is because I don't pay attention to stuff like that but that's not really my fault...hehe

*waves to her new reviewers 'Dagger and dessert-star-117414' Hi..welcome to my stories. Yah, it's the first one the best Dagger? *wishes she could go back and write a story that good again* Meh, this is getting there ...I hope

*offers the invisible reviewer some chocolate* Hi! here you go...

Okay..on to the next chapter

  


**Chapter Thirteen-Escape...or trap?**

Shanna put her hand over April's hand, hoping that April wouldn't scream and alert Wilbur to the fact that April was getting dragged away to safety. Unfortunately, April couldn't see who was behind her and there had been that gun shot. Shanna sighed and put her mouth close to April's ear, hoping that this would be something that only April could hear. "Stop it! It's just me."

To hearing Shanna's voice, April stopped struggling and let herself relax in Shanna's grip and Shanna pulled April back to the safety of being far away from Wilbur and the other guys. Shanna hoped that Kai would be okay but this was what he wanted and the least she could do was respect his opinion and get April out of here.

April got about twenty feet away from the fighting guys and then stiffened her feet, making it almost impossible for Shanna to drag her anywhere else. Shanna gritted her teeth, trying not to give April the biggest lecture of her life. This was not going to be easy, April didn't want to leave Tala alone, Shanna could sense that but it wasn't like they really had a choice in this.

"Tala will be fine." Shanna assured April and then turned to pull April by her elbow to the mansion that was so close to them yet so far away. 

April turned to look at Shanna, her eyebrows creased in confusion. "Who said that I was worried about Tala?" April's gaze turned to where he was attacking Wilbur. "He may be my boyfriend but I don't worry about him, I know that he can keep his own." April's frown increased. "It's Rei I'm worried about. He's not usually the fighting guy. He's usually the guy that makes sure I get safely out of the place while Kai and Tala make sure no one follows."

Shanna looked at Rei and found that he was indeed in trouble. The guy that he was supposed to be defeating, was on top of him and landing a few pretty good punches. "He'll be fine April, come on, lets get you out of here."

April took one more look at Rei and then turned to run towards the mansion with Shanna at her heels. 

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

  
  


Kai knew how to fight, he had to with the way that he was brought up in such a highly respected, and hated, family. His grandfather had put him in fighting school the second he was old enough to walk around. Kai knew what he was doing and he was going to make sure that this guy remembered who he was messing with. 

Kai could hear some form of conversation a few feet off but he was too busy taking out all of the anger he had about the fact that his girlfriend had been kidnapped to try and take the time to figure out what was being said. Kai looked down and noticed that the guy was shaking in his boots. _**Good, let him shake.**_ Kai punched the guy once more and then trapped him under Kai and then looked around to see how his friends were doing. 

Tala was standing up, Wilbur on the ground, bleeding and unconscience. Tala was stretching his arms like he did a lot after he fought. Kai had asked him once why he did that and Tala had just winked at him and gone to make sure that April was alright. Kai hadn't asked since. 

Kai looked at Rei, who was pushing some guy off of him. Surprisingly, though Rei was on the bottom, this guy was unconscience and in a much worse condition than Rei was. Rei didn't look like a guy that would be able to hold his own but obviously he did a real good job of it. A better job that Kai had been willingly to give him credit for. It was a good thing too, these guys were pretty good fighters, then again it was obvious that they did this kind of thing for people a lot. Too bad they weren't as good as Kai and Tala were, and even as good as Rei. 

Tala cleared his throat, snapped his neck and rolled his shoulders. "That feels a lot better. Now, where's April, I want to get her out of here and home as soon as I can so that I can make sure she feels better." Tala winked at Kai. 

Kai grunted. "Don't I know it." Kai looked in the direction of the mansion, and stood up. "Come on, lets go get the girls." 

Tala clutched April's necklace in his hand and then bent down and fished in Wilbur's pocket. Then Tala threw Kai his beyblade. "Don't forget about this."

Kai smiled. "Thanks Tala." The boys all turned and headed for the mansion

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § 

  
  


April closed the door and locked it, not taking any chances. "Come on, lets go and find Kai's room. That'll be the first place he'll look for us, so we might as well go there."

Shanna took a deep breath and followed April down the hallway to the pair of stairs. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Shanna asked as April chose the stairwell that led upstairs. 

"Yes. Kai brought me here once. He took me to his room and trust me, I never forget where something is once someone shows me." April promised and took the stairs two at a time. "God, it feels so good to be free."

"You're telling me! I was kidnapped for longer than you were." Shanna said, following April but at a much more relaxing speed. 

April laughed. "You got a point at that." April turned to go behind the stairwell when they got to the top of it. 

"Where are you going?" Shanna asked as she took a different turn. 

"The question is, where are you going? Kai's room is this way. You're heading for the play room." April laughed. "He probably took you there a lot but this is the way to his room."

Shanna rolled her eyes. "This is not a time for laughing April. In case you don't remember, Kai is still outside trying to kick some ass." 

"There is no trying in it." April said and opened a door. "He's probably already killed them." April turned to turn on the light and screamed as she saw something.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § 

  
  


Tala heard a scream from inside of the mansion and he didn't even have to think before he started running for the door, Kai right behind him at his heels. 

Tala tried to turn the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. "KAI! Where's the god damn key?" Tala turned to Kai who was fumbling under the doormat. 

Kai stood up and shrugged. "The key I hid is gone." Kai took a deep breath. "I think that there's someone in there with them."

Tala rolled his eyes. "You think?" Tala's tone was thick and full of sarcasm.

Kai kicked the door in anger. "And I think it's the person that wants this necklace so bad." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**

Chapter Fourteen---Magick

**

  
  


Tala kicked the door, causing the door to scream in pain back at him. Tala glared at the door and kicked it again, hoping that by some miracle, it would open. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Kai leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and it looked like he was trying to think about something. Everytime Tala kicked the door, the frown on Kai's face increased and it looked like soon his frown would take over his whole face.

Rei was sitting on the porch step, his elbows upon his knee and his head hung between his legs. Rei's eyes were also closed but it looked more like he was just tired than he was thinking. Rei sighed as Tala kicked the door again and muttered something unintelligent.

Tala kicked the door again and this time Kai didn't just frown but turned and grabbed Tala by the neck, threating to kill him if he didn't stop kicking the door. "By kicking the door, you're not going to get us anywhere. All you're going to do is give me a headache."

Tala's eyes narrowed as he looked Kai up and down. "It's not my fault I can't just stand there like you. I have to do something, I need to get my girlfriend back!" Tala kicked the door again and then walked down the steps, past Rei and turned towards the corner of the house.

"Where are you going?" Rei's innocent voice echoed into the night, ending even the sound of the cricket's that had been singing who knows how far away. 

Tala turned to Rei and motioned for him to follow. Rei got up and walked over to Tala. "I'm trying to find an open window or something that we can use to get in." Tala told Rei and tried the first window.

Kai followed along behind Tala, rolling his eyes. "I don't think that you're going to find one. My grandfather is very good at keeping people out of his house." Kai sighed and kicked the window. "See..it won't even crack if you tried."

Tala sighed. "Well there has to be some way for us to get in. And if you don't mind, I'm going to go and find it." Tala began to look around.

Rei rolled his eyes and turned back to the house, fiddling for something in his pocket. Kai watched him for a minute and then called out to him. "What are you doing?"

Rei didn't answer and used whatever he fished out of his pocket and began to fiddle with the hinges. In just a few seconds the door was hanging on it's side.

"Smart." Kai said and tapped Tala on the shoulder, motioning to Rei. Tala smirked and then ran over to where Rei was and help pull the door away from the doorway.

Tala turned to Kai and grinned. "Come on, lets go in."

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤

  
  


Shanna banged on the door of the room that April had just walked into, this was not funny. "APRIL! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Shanna gave the door another good kick and then turned around and slid to the floor. This was not the way this rescue was supposed to work. 

Shanna didn't know what April had seen that made her scream, all she knew was that right after she finished screaming, someone had pulled her in the room and shut the door behind her. What kind of person would do that? 

The answer to that question of course, was what scared Shanna the most. The answer was someone who wanted April for something. And with this business of the necklace and everything, Shanna could only imagine what this was about.

"Shanna, what's wrong?" Kai's voice flooded the empty hallway and Shanna looked up to see him running towards her. "Where's April?" 

"Oh, thank god." Shanna said and stood up, throwing herself into Kai's arms and silently crying. "Someone was in that room and they've got April, I can't get in there, it's locked. I just know that something bad's happening to her; it's just one of those days."

Kai nodded and then turned, looking at someone. Shanna looked too and saw Rei and Tala examining the doors. Rei turned back and shrugged. "The screws are on the other side of the door. I can't break into this one the same way I got us in here." Rei sighed and looked around. "Doesn't your grandfather have keys or something for these doors?"

Kai shrugged. "How am I supposed to know, I only come here on business reasons now-a-days." Kai sighed. "He never told me where he keeps the keys or anything, it just never was something I needed to know."

"Nevermind." Tala said as he looked at the doorknob. "There isn't a keyhole anyways." Tala looked at Rei, who began to fish in his pockets again.

"God Rei, what don't you have in there?" Kai asked.

"A condom." Rei answered and then swallowed his grin. "Sorry, I just couldn't help that. Actually, the only reason I have anything in these pockets is because I was working on Driger earlier."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get us the hell in there." 

Shanna couldn't help but to agree with Kai and she snuggled into him, not really wanting to see what was on the other side of that door. She was afraid that it was something she was thinking of, one of the worst scenerio cases. It was not a good plan to think of something like that in this sort of situation but that wasn't really Shanna's fault.

Rei took something and began to poke it in the doorknob, he felt around for a moment and then the door opened. Kai grinned, kissed Shanna's forehead and then pushed the door open, to see....

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤

  
  


April pulled her hands, trying to break the handcuffs or something. She didn't actually think it would work, but it was something to occupy her mind for a minute or two and keep her from thinking about the person on the other side of the room.

The person that had taken her in this stupid room was on the other side of it. The person that had ordered Wilbur to kidnap her and Shanna was on the other side of the room. The person that didn't know her, except for the knowledge of her 'powers' was on the other end of the room. This is what happens when you let yourself go first into a room.

This woman had known that she was going to go into Kai's room first. This woman knew that she would have been the first one to go in, this woman basically knew enough about her, to have guessed her every move.

April wasn't even in Kai's room at the moment, so she didn't have anything to look at that would comfort her. They had gone through a secret passage in the wall and now they were in the next room over, the room that Kai had never brought her into before. 

A door fell to the floor and April guessed that it was Kai's. Knowing Kai, he had probably came running in here the second her scream was heard and he had broken into his own room, unfortunately, she wasn't there for him to save.

April wished that she didn't have a gag in her mouth, that she could scream for Kai. April was sick and tired of being a hostage. She wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed. She wanted to go home and have to get up in the morning so that she could go to work. She wanted to go home, quit her job so that she could work for "Hiwatari Inc.", so that she could work with Kai and not have to worry about so much. She wanted to have to deal with ordinary problems, not these kinds of things.

April looked up, to see the woman lighting some candles. _**Probably some ritual**_ April didn't want to be in a ritual, in fact, she didn't want to be here at all and she began to struggle more furiously.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

  
  


Tala looked around and then punched the wall, and Rei couldn't help but want to do the exact same thing. This was hopeless. They had broken in the room, only to find that April wasn't even in here anymore. What a load of crap. _{A/N:I don't think that Rei is exactly happy right now *sighs* Rei: No kidding *rolls his eyes at kim* me: HEY! *goes and chases Rei with an anime hammer*}_

Kai began to chuckle, well it started as a chuckle. Then it turned into a soft laugh and then it became a full out laugh-fest. Rei looked at Tala, who looked back at Rei and shrugged. Neither of them were brave enough to ask Kai what was so funny.

Thankfully Shanna saved them all the embarassment of having to ask and asked Kai herself. "Kai, what's so funny?"

Kai stopped laughing, went over to the wall and began to poke at something. Rei and Tala slowly went over to see what he was doing, Shanna at their heels. Just then, the wall turned with all of them going with it. Shanna screamed, Rei gasped and Tala didn't know what to do. Kai was the only one that seemed to know what was going on.

The wall stopped and they were in another room. Rei looked and saw April tied up to a bed post. Rei gritted his teeth and got ready to hurt someone, and one look at Tala told him that Tala was ready to do the same. Unfortunately, Kai got there first.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Hi People! I'm back yet again...*looks at the huge review Rei Ayanami sent her* OKay...this just might take a while...OKay the whole 'door screaming thing' I basically meant that sound that you hear when you kick a door, well when I kick a door *looks at her shoes* Yah...anyways..._

*waves to the invisible reviewer, hoping she's waving in the right direction*

p.s...you might find this chapter a little confusing...but just work with me here...

**The Ritual**

  
  


Kai grabbed the person that stood in the middle of the room. He whipped the person around and pulled his other hand back to punch the person.

Kai stopped suddenly as he looked at the girl, she was pretty, no one could doubt that. Why in the hell anyone like he would do this kind of stuff was beyond him but April was tied up behind this girl and that alone was enough reason for Kai to punch the girl.

All of a sudden there was a huge gust of wind. _**Indoors?**_ Kai was pushed away from the girl, who's short hair flapped in the wind, not moved by it's power at all. Kai jumped up, and glared at the girl, who turned to begin to light the candles again.

Kai looked at April, who whimpered as she pulled at the bonds that connected her to the bed. Kai turned to go and help April when the girl looked up again.

"If you even move towards her, the mistress will kill you. I'm sorry but there is no way to get around this. We need April's magick for this spell and then we will set her free. We are sorry that it went like this but there was no other way we were sure that we would get her here. So just go and sit down and then we can get this over with without any problems." The girl said, her voice sounded to Kai, like a goddess's. 

"You kidnapped April and Shanna and you think that we're just going to go and sit down and be civil about it?" Tala demanded, his temper going off again. "What do you think we are, stupid? We're not going to let you use April for some stupid spell just because you think that you need her. We're taking her and leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Right Kai?"

Kai remembered where he was and shook his head slightly. "Huh, oh yah." He turned, and looked at Shanna and then gritted his teeth, remembering what these jerks had done to her. "Yah, we're taking the girls right now! If you want to stop us, you're going to have to kill us." Kai nodded to Tala who walked towards the girl while Kai went for April.

"I wouldn't do that." Someone said from behind Kai.

Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å

  
  


April winced as she saw the woman pick Rei up by his hair. The woman's voice echoed around the room. "Go towards those two anymore and I'll kill him."

Kai looked at Tala, who looked back at Kai and shrugged. Kai sighed and turned back to Rei and Shanna, and moved away from April. Tala sighed, looked at April longingly and then sighed and walked back to the wall as well.

Tala and Kai sat down, Kai taking Shanna in his arms and cuddling her close as he comforted her. April couldn't help but wish that Tala could be doing the same to her. It wasn't fair! April sighed and tried to move herself into a more comfortable position so that she wouldn't be in pain when this was all over.

"Good, now that I have you all cooperating with me. I believe that we can continue with the ceremony. Continue Blàthnat, please. I want to get this over before we lose the power of the night." The woman said.

The girl, who was obviously Blàthnat, picked up a knife, sending fear to the very throat of April, who started to breath in more deeper breaths, afraid for her life now. Tala saw the knife too and jumped up. 

"Sit down." The woman said. "We won't hurt April, we need her alive and well for this to work."

Tala took a look at the woman, wondering if she was telling the truth. "What are you going to do with the knife then?"

"Cut her free."

"Let me do it." Tala said. "Please." 

The woman looked at Blàthnat, and nodded to her. Blàthnat, bowed and walked to Tala, the knife held across the palms of her hands. Tala took the knife and went over to April. April looked at him, tears in her eyes. Tala took the knife and gently began to work through the rope that held the handcuffs in place to the bed. Tala looked in April's eyes, trying to comfort April with his presence. When the rope was gone, Tala stood up and turned back to the woman.

"Where are the keys?" Tala asked.

The woman turned to Blàthnat and Blàthnat went and get Tala a key and then retreated. Tala unlocked the handcuffs and April immediately jumped up and threw her arms around Tala's neck, needing Tala's comfort. Tala realized this and wrapped his arms around her too, whispering things to her to comfort her.

"Leave her." The woman's voice broke the silence of the rest of the room.

"She's afraid." Kai's voice told the woman. "Let Tala hold her for a while longer. It won't kill you and it will help you in the long run. An afraid woman is often clumsy."

April didn't care whether or not the woman agreed with Tala and increased her grip with Tala, breathing in his scent, realizing just how much she had missed him. Tala sighed and let April go and went back to the wall. April was disappointed but she realized that the faster they start, the faster it's over.

April nodded to Blàthnat and they began.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Rei Ayanami: Okay...now I'm afraid to be in your fanfic...lol....You can be in my fanfic...just work me with me here...you're going to have a different name that you will never reconigize and in the end the only thing that will tell you that it's you is the fact that you'll be with Bryan but meh...it works_

Protection

April watched as Blàthnat drew a circle on the ground with salted water. April couldn't really see where the circle's boundaries were but she could feel them, as if they were giving off energy. Then Blàthnat turned and looked at April, and motioned for April to step into the middle of the circle. 

April looked at Tala, who nodded, telling her that it was alright and that he would be watching her. April stepped over the salt water and stood in the middle of the circle as Blàthnat closed it, finishing the circle, allowing no one to cross it from now on, or they'd ruin the ritual. April didn't know what to do and stood still, waiting for instructions.

"You know what to do now girl. So go and do it." The woman called to April. April sighed, not really knowing what she was supposed to do.

A memory pushed it's way into April's mind, and April looked at her about the age of four, watching an older woman, who stood in a circle just like this one, holding her hand out in front of her, making a purple flame in front of her and then fanning it around, setting the boundaries of the circle on fire. 

April didn't know why, but she realized that that was what she was supposed to do. So she held her left hand in front of her, palm up, eyes closed and pictured a flame in the middle of her palm and then imagined it getting bigger, hotter, more powerful and then she fanned it around her. 

There was a gasp from behind her but April didn't pay attention to it, she just continued to concentrate on the fire, raising it up from the floor, making it reach the roof, allowing no one to come in the circle now and interupt her. Of course, it also meant that no one could see her to help her but April had faith that she would be just fine without any help at all.

April's voicebox opened without her even meaning for it to, and her voice echoed throughout the room. "Mother Goddess, the woman that carried me for years, who picked me up out of the thorns and put me back on the petals of the rose, I ask for you to join me now, to help me protect the world from harm, to let me fulfil my purpose for being here, so that I may return your favor and keep you from harm instead of you always protecting me."

April then turned around, facing a different direction of the circle. "Father God, my father that watched thoughtfully over me, never telling me exactly what I should do but allowing me to explore and giving me small hints. I ask for you to join me and the mother, so that you may give me advice once more so that I may help to do your job and protect this world and the next."

April got down on one knee, bowing to the invisible forces that she knew were now here. "Mother and Father, the time has come for the ritual of protection to be preformed again and I need your help to perform it. I have had no training, I do not know what I'm doing but I hope that you will help me now." April stood and bowed her head again. "I know you will not let me down."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Kai stood up, trying to get a better look at April, now that there was some sort of fire in front of him, and behind her, keeping them apart. Kai watched as it flickered, grew and teased them all. Kai sighed and watched as she began. 

The words that April said, did not sound like they were coming from April, they sounded like they were coming from someone else but Kai knew that it was not so and that it was April saying them but it just didn't sound like it. It sounded like someone was helping her. But then again, maybe there was.

Kai wished that he could do something to help April out. On a impulse he sat down, closed his eyes and willed himself to be in the middle of the circle as well, standing next to April and helping her, touching her on the shoulder to let her know that he was there.

It felt so real, as if Kai was really there, as if Kai had some how transported himself into April's circle. And Kai realized that this was as much his ritual now, as it was April's.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


April stood in the middle of the circle, feeling three new forces within it with her. Kai's being one of them. April was glad that Kai had found a way to be with her and help her. She didn't know what was going to happen and having someone that she trusted so much really helped her out.

At the center of the circle there was a bunch of things that April knew that she had to set up to continue with the ceremony. April and Kai approached them _{A/N: From now on, when I talk about Kai, unless otherwise mentioned, I'm talking about the Kai that is inside the circle, his astral projection. If enough people don't understand that and ask me about it, I'll explain more about it in the next chapter}_. There was a square altar in the middle of the circle, already stood on it's legs. There was a symbol to represent the goddess on the left of the altar, and one for the god on the right. There was a cup in the upper left corner, a small sword in the lower left corner, a wand in the upper right and a pentacle in the lower right. 

There was a white candle in the middle of the altar that wasn't lit yet. April commanded her fire to lit it and suddenly it was. April smiled, stood up and and waved her hands around, which allowed the fire to slowly come. Now the preperations of the ritual was done.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_I'm sorry people that it took so long for me to update but I was at a loss of...inspiration..that's it, inspiration. *sighs* and plus I had inspiration for another fanfic..."Finding Love in an elevator" which I'm on chapter five with...(I still have to write chapter six)_

**Chapter Seventeen-NO!**

  
  


Tala watched from the outside of the circle of fire, watching April closely, wondering how long this was going to take. Rei noticed that Tala was looking tense and he placed a hand on Tala's shoulder. "It's okay, she'll be fine."

Tala nodded and sighed as he watched her and leaned back against the wall, he was worried and he had a good reason to be. April was working with magick that she hadn't been taught to use. If this was beyblading magick, Tala wouldn't be as worried but it wasn't. It was Pagan magick and that was scarey just to think of. 

Tala knew that Rei was just as worried as he was, but for different reasons. Rei and April had a really strong friendship, and both were really close when it came to sharing things so this was probably just as hard on Rei as it was on him. Probably, it wasn't exact but that's okay. 

Tala observed curiously as April began to chant something under her breath, causing the candle flame to glow and expand. Tala wondered what it was but decided that he didn't really need to know. It was probably something that was dangerous to say out loud and Tala wasn't in the mood to end up blowing up the world or something like that.

All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind in the room, sending the candles out and the flames that April had created also disappeared. No one could see anything and Kai suddenly bolted up. "APRIL!"

Tala immediately realized what Kai was afraid of and jumped up to see if he could find April. It wasn't a good idea to stop a ceremony but with this sort of circumstances, he really didn't have a choice. April could be taken away and no one would be able to do anything about it because no one would be able to see until someone struck a match or something and who knows how long that would take. 

Kai jumped up beside Tala and they both ran to the center of the room to see if they could find April but April was no where to be seen. Kai cursed and Tala frantically began to look around, wishing that he had some source of light. There was a scream from a couple of rooms down and Tala rushed out the door to the source of the sound, hoping that nothing too bad was happening to April and would happen to her before he could get to her.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

April fought violently against the person that had grabbed her and was now pulling her into another room. There was something draped over her mouth so that she couldn't scream, which really was pissing April off. The second this guy gave her room, she was going to kick him right where the sun didn't shine. That would teach him for ruining a ceremony in progress. What an idiot. The magick she had started was now free with no where to go, it could do anything and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it now because of this guy. 

"Stop struggling." A soft voice said in April's ear. It sounded just like Blàthnat, but why would she do that? "I need you to scream, I need you to draw everyone out of that room before the magick leaks."

"What do you mean before the magick leaks?" April asked, turned around to glare at her attacker. "The magick has already leaked, the second you blew out those candles and disrupted that ceremony, you unleased all the magick I had going on the world."'

Blàthnat shook her head. "You don't know anything. Trust me, all the magick is still in that circle and will be until midnight, but that's only a minute away. You need to get them all out of there now!"

"What happens if I don't?" April challanged.

Blàthnat looked at her with sad eyes. "Then they die." 

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

_Short chapter I know, and I'm sorry but I'm seriously losing it...*sighs* Don't worry, I'll figure out this story in a second *looks for her inspiration* Next chapter will be better...I promise you! _


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Okay, I admit it. I'm ignoring this fanfic for another fanfic and that is very bad *bangs her head on the wall a couple thousand times* I'm sorry! *begs forgiveness from all of her reviewers* I promise I'll be good and update this fanfic more often again....okay..here's the next chapter!  
_

**Chapter Eighteen**

  
  


April looked Blàthnat in the eye. "What do you mean they'll die? The magick I had couldn't have been that powerful." April watched as Blàthnat's eyes changed to hold emotion within them that April didn't even want to begin to understand. "I have to go back in there and get them out." April said and turned to leave the room. 

Blàthnat grabbed April's hand. "No you can't do that. The magick in there isn't like anything you've ever fought before, it's like a bitbeast. Think of it that way. When it's released by someone that understands it and can control it, it is gentle and doesn't fight, because it knows what's going to happen to it, because it's old enough to know what to do. The magick you released is like a new bitbeast, one that hasn't been trained and if it has, it's trainer was weak. The magick is confused, all it knows is that you released it and caused it to be confused. It will attack you if you let it."

April stared at Blàthnat. "Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave them in there to die. I have to get them out of there." April watched as Blàthnat looked away unhappily. "Why won't you look at me. How am I supposed to get them out? Tell me!" April grabbed Blàthnat this time and pulled her around to look at her. "TELL ME!"

Blàthnat looked away sadly and then her voice filled the room, with the same words that April hadn't wanted to hear. "I don't know how we're going to get them out."

"Why don't you go in there and get them out?" April asked. "You're not the one that summoned it, it doesn't have anything against you."

"Actually, it does. I'm the one that broke the ceremony, it hates me right now just as much as it hates you. It knows that you have ties with the people in there, it's not going to let them get out unless we can counteract it somehow but I don't know how." Blàthnat said sadly. "I'm sorry I have to make you do this, but they're going to die and then the magick will die with them, there's no other way to stop the magick and it had to be stopped."

"What do you mean it had to be stopped?" April demanded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "What was I doing in there that was so bad that it was worth the lives of those people? And I thought that you said that we had a minute? I thought you said we had time to do something before the magick leaked? I thought you said that we had a chance? Why are you so discouraged all of a sudden?"

Blàthnat shook her head. "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do, you're going to just have to move on, we can't do anything anymore." With those words the clock began to strike, counting the twelve seconds to midnight.

"You may not be able to do anything but I can and I will." April said and fled from the room, running towards the door that led to that room she had just been taken from, hoping that there was indeed something that she could do, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


Tala banged against an invisible wall in the door. "What in the hell?" He asked as he banged on the barrier that was keeping him from April. "LET ME OUT!" Tala demanded, not caring if the people behind him laughed at him, or called him stupid. He didn't care what happened at all as long as he could get to April, to help her, to save her, to hold her, to tell her that everything was alright, like he should have done so soon ago, when he had a choice. He shouldn't have let her go, he shouldn't have left her, he shouldn't have stopped holding her until they finally made it to the house and even then he shouldn't have let her go.

So why in the hell had he? Why in the hell hadn't he kept her? Why? Why? WHY?

Kai put a hand on his shoulder again, trying to comfort Tala but Tala shrugged the hand off, he didn't want any comfort, he wanted April! He wanted her, he needed her...

Tala turned to the unnamed woman. "What in the hell is happening? Why are we stuck here? I thought you said that nothing was going to happen to us or April. Well guess what, I take this as something happening to us. If you don't get us out of her and to April in the next minute, I'm going to go over there and kill you myself."

The woman smiled slightly. "You can't do anything to me. This magick will do it. If April doesn't let it kill her, then the magick will kill us. Either way, someone's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing any of us can do about it." The woman sank to the ground. "Not even I expected this to happen."

Tala was sick and tired of this woman's voice already. "Well, if we all have to die, I just hope that I don't end up in the same place as you. I'd rather go to hell then get stuck in eternal paradise with you."

"Oh, I won't end up in paradise, there's no way I can do that, not after this, not after I brought you all in here and got you all killed. If there is a god, he won't let me, I wouldn't let myself."

Tala sighed and banged his head against the wall. He wouldn't be able to see April again, he won't be able to touch her, to hold her, to tell her that he loved her ever again. Tala punched his fist through the wall and began to shake, trying to keep the tears from forming and running down his cheek. 

The thought that he would never see April again, continued to run through his mind.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


April looked at the door and could see a fuzzy barrier across it, that was obviously the magick. April sucked in her breath and walked towards it...


	19. Chapter Twenty

_Hi People that reviewed me! I've updated again...I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this fanfic this week *begs forgiveness* I guess that's what happens when you try to split your inspiration...it just doesn't work does it. Anyways...like I said...I'm sorry and the story is almost over, a couple more chapters I would say and then that's it. Pretty good I think. Anyways...for all you people that are upset because I said that April is going to die...I'm sorry but just cross your fingers and hope for the best..I ain't going to tell ya if she lives or not, you're just going to have ta figure it out for yourselves. _

**Chapter Nineteen**

  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Shanna comfortedly (a/n: Man we haven't talked about Shanna for awhile and this is supposed to be about her...*shakes her head...sorry I'm ruining the mood again}. Kai stroked her hair and tried to get her to take deep breaths but unfortunately it wasn't working and she was sobbing, her tears running down her face violently and her black hair clinging to her face. Kai hated to see her like this, it almost made him want to kill everyone in the world that could hurt her, right down to the slugs in the garden that make her scream whenever she sees one. 

Kai was sure, positive actually, that April was going to come and find a way to make this all work out for the better. April was good when it came to stuff like that. In fact, that's why he and April had gotten along so well for so long. She knew her place and she was flexible, she knew what she was doing and when she was over-stepping the boundaries. But how to tell Shanna that? How was he supposed to tell Shanna that April was going to come and get herself killed most likely just so that they could go home? I mean, how in the hell are you supposed to tell your girlfriend that your sister, her best friend, is going to kill herself so that you and your girlfriend can go home free as a bluebird?

Kai leaned down and wiped a single tear off of Shanna's eyes and then pressed their foreheads together in a comforting gesture. "It'll be alright." Kai said simply, not knowing what else to say. "Nothing's going to happen to us. I won't let it."

Shanna sniffled and when her voice filtered into Kai's ears it broke his heart because he could hear, feel, all of the emotions that she was feeling. All of the hurt, the pain, the anger, the love, all of it, that was floating around in her head. "Then why are we here Kai? If nothing bad's going to happen to us, why are we here? Why was I kidnapped? Why Kai? Why?"

Kai shook his head, he didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know, you're just going to have to trust me on this one. You're just going to have to hold on and I promise that as long as we're together in the same room, that nothing will ever happen to you again."

Shanna shook her head. "You're wrong Kai. I know you try to be, but you're not superman. You can't protect me forever and you know what." Shanna didn't wait for Kai's answer. "That's what scares me the most. That you're not going to be able to save me from everything. Kai...I'm so scared right now and I just realized that you can't do anything about it." Shanna burst into tears.

Kai didn't know what to do anymore and he just wrapped his arms around Shanna tighter and held her closer to him. Hoping against hope, that April would come and do what he couldn't. Save Shanna... 

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


April stopped in front of the room that led to Tala and Kai and them. April took a deep breath and tried to walk into the door, only to find that there was a barrier there. April gritted her teeth. How in the hell was the magick supposed to get her if it wouldn't even let her in? April reached into her pocket and was surprised to find that her beyblade was in it. But she had left it at the house. Hadn't she? April heard a noise behind her and she immediately turned around to see what it was but it was gone. April closed her eyes and then smiled. She knew who it was. 

"Thanks." April called out to the empty room. "Thanks alot."

April fingered the bitbeast on the top of the beyblade and tried for a connection. A small whimper came out of the bitbeast and April smiled as she reached a connection with it. Her bitbeast, Heera, a vibrant golden lion, roared and then waited for instructions. April took a second to think and then realized what she had to do in order to get them all out of this. She didn't have to kill herself after all.

~What do you want?~ Heera asked, unhappy about being woken up. 

~I made magick and now I need you to help me fight it~ April replied and smirked, knowing her bitbeast couldn't resist a challange. ~That is, if you think that you can.~

~I can~ Heera said stubornly. ~Don't worry about whether or not I can do it. Trust me, I can do it all~

April decided to keep her comments to herself and shared with Heera the piece of information she had just thought of. Heera grinned and they quickly began to think of a way to get in the room to put the plan into action.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


Shanna didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt better, like someone had come and changed her attitude completely. Shanna saw a trace of a golden lion and smiled. It was April, April was coming to save them. 

Shanna briefly remembered what the stupid lady had said that either they had to die, or April did. Shanna sucked in her breath. No, that wasn't how it was going to be. April wouldn't leave them. She would do everything in her power to stay with them and that was that. There was no way around it and there was no way that it was going to happen any other way. 

Shanna looked at Kai, who seemed to be asleep. Shanna kissed him on the cheek and then stood up, realizing why the lion had come to her, realizing just like she always had, deep down, why that lion and April always came to her. It was time for Shanna to be the strong one for once.

Shanna took a quick look down at Kai and felt regret that she had to leave him, even if it was only for a second, a minute at the most but it couldn't be helped. Shanna sighed, touched him on the head, giving him a memory somehow, it couldn't be explained how she did it, she just did. That's all that was really needed to be known.

Shanna kissed Kai on the cheek once more and then moved to where she had seen the golden lion, ready to help out in anyway that she could.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


April was glad that Shanna was going to help them. April would have asked Kai to help, but something told her that Shanna was going to be more helpful for this than Kai ever would be. April took a deep breath and focused on her bitbeast, like she had done in countless meditations. Just like Shanna was focusing on her blue dragon, Kala, right now.

April could feel her bitbeast's emotions reaching out to her, and April reached for them as well, meeting them half way and then intertwining in them until they were all wrapped up in each other, and it was impossible to tell April's emotions from Heera's. In that way, there were one and in that way, they were impossible to beat.

April found herself in a dark chamber, that was cold and dusty, filled with spiderwebs and rats. April fought the urge to scream and looked for Kala, hoping that she was in the right spot. Thankfully April spotted Kala easily and was glad to see that Kala's usual eye color, of black, was changed for Shanna's more innocent eye color, green.

April walked casually over to Kala, hoping that they would know what to do but before she even got half way across the room, a black fire bird, appeared in front of her, and April realized for once who it was. It was black dranzer and with that realization, April also realized who was behind it and who she was.

__

{A/n: Yes I realize that it's getting a little confusing but just work with me for a minute here, I'm sure that if we just hang on, we'll all get this eventually...I hope}

April didn't have any time to prepare and the next thing she knew, a huge tail swung for her, hitting her painfully in the back. April moaned and fell down, pain over taking her but Heera urged her to get up and April slowly got to her feet. The bird opened it's mouth, getting ready to send a trail of fire for April and April took a deep breath, willing herself to get ready for it, but it never came.

April looked over and saw Kala. Kala had lunged for the bird, and was now attached to it's next by her teeth. The bird was trying to shake Kala off frantically but it wasn't working and Kala continued to hold hard. April was just about to jump on the bird to help Kala when another lion, a black one, jumped out of the shadows at her.

All that April could do, was turn and get ready to attack the lion, hoping that this would work

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


Kai opened his eyes and then jumped up, shocked that he had been asleep. Next to the door, Tala did the same, and off in the corner, Kai could see Rei stretching cat-like to wake up. Kai wondered what had just happened and then looked next to him, immediately missing Shanna.

"Guys? Where's Shanna?" Kai asked, his voice full of worry.

"You mean she's gone again?" Tala asked, his voice concerned too.

Rei took a deep breath. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Rei began to look around. "She couldn't have gone anywhere. There's no where to go."

Kai felt his whole heart split in half. It had happened, the magick had claimed it's first victim.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


_{A/n: I was really tempted to leave it right here and wait until later to give you what happens next but then I realized that I'm just not that mean of a person, so here I go, oh and I'm sorry I keep ruining the mood}_

Shanna growled and shook the neck of the creature she currently held in her mouth around a bit. Then Shanna looked up and saw April, well Heera technically, fighting with a creature that looked exactly like her, except it was pure black.

In the few seconds that Shanna used to look at April, the creature underneath her, flipped itself up and on top of Shanna. Kala hissed with anger and was ready to take matters into her own hands when Shanna did so herself, using her big tail to wrap around one of the giant bird's wings, which pulled the bird enough off balance for Shanna to use the advantage and begin to lead the fight again.

Blood sank into Shanna's mouth but Shanna couldn't tell if it was her own, or if it was Black Dranzer's. Personally she didn't care, not did she want to know. This was something that didn't rely on your usual instincts, but on instincts that most people never have to use. The instincts of war.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  
Kai felt something drip down his leg and when he looked, there was blood gushing out a wound that Kai hadn't even felt happen, immediately he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the wound, only to have another one appear on his arms. Rei saw what was happening and came over. 

"Oh god Kai. Here, use this." Rei said and handed Kai his own shirt, which Kai took thankfully and wrapped around his new wound but he knew it was only a matter of time before another opened up, and another and soon he was die from lose of blood. A slow and perishing death that Kai never wished on anyone.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


Shanna noticed that the wound she had just inflicted on the bird's arm was bound somehow and Shanna quickly put two and two together. "APRIL!" Shanna cried out quickly. "This isn't going to work. I'm hurting Kai by hurting this thing."

"It's alright Shanna, just kill it. Trust me." April's soothing voice came back but Shanna could tell that under it was loads of pain.

Shanna took another lunge and went for the shoulder but the stupid thing moved and Shanna ended up going for the head and the next thing that Shanna knew she could taste blood, a lot of it. Too much if you ask me. And the creature on top of her wasn't moving. 

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


Rei noticed first and rushed over to Kai, shaking him. "Kai? Kai? Wake up buddy, don't do this to us."

Tala went over too, quickly checking for a pulse. "Come on Kai...come on."

Rei stared at Tala meekly. "What are we going to do?"

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

  
  


_{A/n: I'm sorry but I have to leave you with some sort of cliffie...so this is the cliffie I'm leaving you with...have fun and please don't flame me for this ^_^}_


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter Twenty**

  
  


Shanna looked up at where the two lions were fighting and noticed that one was down while the other, the golden one, was hobbling over to her. Shanna looked down at Heera's feet and found no wound on the leg she was limping on. Shanna looked back up, fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Heera's voice told her. "I'll be fine." Just then there was another screech from a distant animal. "Come on, this was only the first part of it."

Shanna nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, she had known that. They had only been fighting the magick's children, not the magick itself. Now they would have to fight the magick and hopefully they would win.

Shanna followed Heera down a tunnel that led to a huge room, that was filled with a blue mist. Instantly, Shanna felt scared, sick to her stomach, afraid of what was going to meet her in this room. And she had a right to be. In the center of the room was a tall creature that had a piece of every creature Shanna had ever been beaten by on it. Including the head of Dranzer.

"Welcome to my house, little ones. Unfortunately, you will not be able to leave it." The creature smiled and Shanna's disgust grew. "Now you will learn the true meaning of defeat at the hands of me."

Heera didn't wait for the creature to attack first instead she crouched down and then leaped up, pouncing at the creature that was supposedly going to kill her.

The second Heera moved, so did the creature and its tail, which looked amazingly like Heera's, wrapped around Heera and held her fast, keeping her from moving anyway.

"Your move." The creature said calmly to Shanna, too calmly if you ask her and she tried to think of what to do.

~Send fire at it. That way you won't have to get close.~ Kala suggested. ~The further away from this thing, the better, in my personal opinion.~

Shanna shook her mind's head. ~No. He'll be expecting that.~ Shanna sighed and looked around and spotted a mirror. ~But I know something he won't expect from us.~

Shanna grinned and turned towards the creature. "No, it's your move." 

****

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

  
  


Rei watched Tala worriedly as he put as much stuff as possible over Kai, trying to bring the heat back into Kai's body. Tala was sure that Kai was still alive, that he was just cold and that was all, and that Kai would be alright as soon as they got him warm again.

Rei was afraid for Tala as Tala rushed hurriedly around the room, grabbing everything that could be used as a blanket. Rei was almost sure that he wasn't doing this for Kai's sake but for his own.

Tala was afraid that Kai was dead and Tala didn't want it to be true, not one little bit and that was obvious to Rei. Tala was running around, trying to keep Kai warm because Tala felt like there was nothing else for him to do, that if he didn't..hell knows what was running through Tala's head right now. All Rei knew was that Tala was going crazy and it wasn't helping Rei's state of mind one little bit. If Tala didn't stop it soon, Rei was going to end up hyperventilating.

"Tala, calm down." Rei said finally, hoping that it would work to calm Tala down. Unfortunately, what actually happened was the exact opposite. Tala continued to run around and in fact, he went faster than before, ignoring Rei completely. 

Rei sighed and went and sat down next to Kai, closing his eyes and ignoring it when Tala threw something down so fast that it sent a gust of wind directly at Rei, messing up his hair.

"Tala, if you don't stop it, when April comes, she's going to think that you care more about Kai than you do about her." Rei said.

Tala glared at Rei. "What makes you say that? April knows how much I care for her, infact she probably knows it better than I do."

Rei sighed. "I know Tala, it's just, you're starting to scare me with the way you're acting. Just take a couple of breaths and sit down."

Tala sat down next to Rei and took some deep breaths. "Sorry Rei." He said finally. "I guess I just sort of feel helpless right now."

"Join the club." Rei said and then the room went into silence for a minute. "I'm sorry Tala. I know how stressing this must be for you."

There was no response and Rei looked over to find Tala staring off into the corner, wide-eyed. Rei followed his gaze but saw nothing. "Tala?"

Tala pointed to the corner and Rei looked again and then his own eyes widened at the sight.

**~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~**

  
  


The unnamed creature flung Heera into the side of the room and that caused Heera to let out a loud groan. Shanna winced at the sound, knowing that that had caused Heera quite a lot of pain and April some with it. 

"You think that you can out-plan me?" The creature asked. "Well then try it." The creature spun around and unleased a hurricane at Shanna.

Shanna dodged it and then looked in the mirror, checking the creature out for weaknesses while the creature was momentarily more volerable than usual. Shanna wasn't fast enough though, and so the creature managed to bring itself back to full power before she could see anything.

Heera tried to get up from her spot in the corner but wasn't able to as she slumped back down on that foot that had bothered her earlier. Shanna wasn't pleased what that fact and she was going to make it known to this creature that no one hurt her friends, except her. Of course, that was entirely different. 

Shanna was so busy thinking to herself that she only got away from the next hurricane by a few inches. Shanna cursed herself for being so careless and looked for a weak point and grinned as she found it. Right under the tail that had held Heera hostage not that long ago.

The creature saw Shanna grinned and immediately took it the wrong way. "Do you think that you're winning because you can avoid these stupid attacks on you?" It bellowed. "Prepare to feel my full wrath." The creature opened his mouth and Shanna braced herself. 

Heera pounced on the creature though and Shanna saw her chance, going for the tail but the creature saw where Shanna was going and stopped her, throwing her over to the other side of the room, but thankfully, it forgot about Heera, who slashed into it, causing it to fall flat on it's face and dissolve away.

**~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~ ~Æ~**

  
  


Tala watched Kai carefully, looking for any sign that he was still alive, that when and if April and Shanna showed up, he wouldn't have to tell them that Kai was dead. Tala didn't want to break that kind of news to anyone but April would be the hardest of all, simply because he was so close to her.

Just then Kai sat up straight and began to cough, as if he had just been drowning and was now out in open air. Tala rushed over to Kai, relieved.

Rei came over too and slapped Kai across the face. "Don't ever do that to us again. Just be happy that it was me and Tala here and not April or Shanna. THey would have literally killed you."

Kai smiled. "It's nice to know that you care." Kai moved his body upright into a sitting position. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

Tala shrugged. "Sorry man, they're not back yet."

Just then there weas footsteps behind them and Tala turned around to see April. Tala jumped up, ran to her, and crushed her into a hug. 

"I'm back." April said softly and then kissed Tala on the cheek, refusing to say anymore than that.

Tala nodded. He was glad that she was. Instantly he looked around and noticed where they were and pulled her out the door. "Come on guys, lets leae this place before anything else bad happens.

Everyone laughed but followed. Rei walked in front of everyone, April and Tala next, their hands intertwined as they walked. Then Kai and Shanna brought up the rear, Shanna was getting a piggy-back ride.

Someone watched them from a distance and smiled, realizing that this was the best magic of all.


End file.
